


Mściciele z Rychwałdu

by Nytrodieth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bullying, Cute Peter Parker, Daddy Issues, Everyone Has Issues, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay Tony Stark, Historical, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kinda, Nerd Bruce Banner, No Slash, Plot, Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Tony Stark, Steve is a good leader, SteveTony, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, There is an actual plot, Tony Stark-centric, alternate universe - prl, bez seksualnego podtekstu, bullied steve, drużyna, dużo dialogów, fabuła, hiding bodies together is the ultimate team bonding excercise, issues yay, it's up to you to decide, jednak jest gejem, lanie pasem, mniej więcej, może odrobinę, nie wiem, or not gay tony stark, patologia w rodzinie, przemoc domowa, przygoda, rzeczywistość prl-u, teenage avengers, to idzie w kierunku nat/hela, to nie żart, tony and peter are kinda bros in this one
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytrodieth/pseuds/Nytrodieth
Summary: Druga połowa XX wieku - Polska podnosi się z kolan.Nie ma superbohaterów, superżołnierza serów ani genialnych multimiliarderów;  są za to ludzie, którzy robią, co tylko mogą, żeby godnie przetrwać kolejny dzień; tu, nad Miedzianką, w województwie dolnośląskim, tuż przy granicy z Niemcami, gdzie elektrownia węglowa skupia ambitnych karierowiczów ze wszelkich stron Polski.Mówię całkowicie poważnie.





	1. Garść faktów o Steve'ie Różańskim

Akcja dzieje się w małym, odrapanym miasteczku leżącym przy granicy polsko-niemieckiej, dziś znanym jako Bogatynia, dawno temu jednak ochrzczonym dźwięczną nazwą Rychwałd. 

Mieszkający tu ludzie są _dziwni_. Czasem udają, że wielu rzeczy nie widzą. Czasem widzą aż za dużo. Jedno jest pewne - wszyscy są zaszczuci i niepewni, co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Elektrownia Turów pluje czarną i białą mgłą, spowijając Rychwałd w woalce zaciskającej płuca tajemniczości. Skupia w sobie elitę elit, ludzi, którzy porzucili wszystko, co mieli na innych krańcach Polski - rodziny, dobytek - i przyjechali tutaj, by dostać stałą pracę i dach nad głową. 

Szkoda, że nikt wtedy nie myślał o tych biednych dzieciach.

Najgorszym dniem w całym życiu Steve'a - och, tak, tak brzmiało jego prawdziwe, dźwięczne imię nadane przez prawdziwą i równie dźwięczną matkę, imigrantkę ze środkowej Europy - był ten, w którym wrócił do domu na piechotę, mocno obity i krwawiący z nosa, bo chłopcy rocznik wyżej zabrali mu jego rower w pastelowym, miętowym kolorze.

Był to drugi dzień szkoły. 

Pierwszy przechorował.

Zawsze miał słabą odporność; urodził się wątłym patyczakiem, i tak też zostało. 

Co prawda Bucky znalazł go zaraz potem, i razem ze swoimi kolegami sprawił owym chłopcom solidne cięgi. Rower był już jednak zniszczony, a Steve pobity. Nic nie pomogło powtarzanie, że mógłby tak cały dzień, bo najwyraźniej oni również mogli.

Nie był to jednak koniec feralnego dnia; gdy wrócił do domu, nikogo tam nie było. Jego rodzice nieraz pozostawali w pracy po godzinach, tego dnia jednak nie wracali do późna. Steve zaczął się martwić.

Nie spał tej nocy.

A nad rankiem o losie swoich rodziców dowiedział się przypadkiem, idąc do szkoły i zatrzymując w pobliskim sklepie, żeby kupić jakieś śniadanie. 

Karambol uliczny objął sporą strefę brooklyńskiej sieci ulicznej i skutecznie zablokował ruch wieczorową porą. Pociągnął za sobą trzynaście ofiar śmiertelnych i dwadzieścia trzy lżej lub ciężej ranne. 

Jego matka zmarła na miejscu, ojciec dopiero w szpitalu - nocą. Steve pożegnałby się, gdyby wiedział. 

Nie był pełnoletni. Nie miał też w Stanach żadnej rodziny, a przynajmniej już nie teraz. Mógł wrócić do Polski, kraju, którego nigdy nie widział na oczy, ale z którego pochodzili jego rodzice, a także stryj z żoną. Alternatywą był dom dziecka; alternatywy owej Steve za bardzo się bał.

Jak źle może być w Polsce? Centrum Europy, cywilizowany kraj. Na pewno nie było gorzej niż tu, w Nowym Jorku, gdzie wielki krach na giełdzie zmienił bogate, prosperujące miasto w post-apokaliptyczną wizję teoretyków spiskowych.

Decyzja została podjęta szybko, bo nie było wiele czasu. Formalności czekały.

Ojciec zapisał w ostatniej woli, by cały majątek trafił się jego synowi; nie było nikogo innego. Dom miał nie zostać spieniężony, na wypadek, gdyby Steve po osiągnięciu pełnoletności zapragnął wrócić do Ameryki. Oszczędności życia rodziny Różańskich wystarczyły spokojnie na lot do Warszawy i pociąg prawie do samej granicy z NRD. Elektrownia Rychwałdu przyciągała przecież ludzi jak magnes.

Bucky mówił mu, że przecież między nimi są trzy lata różnicy; dość, by po upływie niecałego roku Buck mógł wyciągnąć Steve'a z przytułku i w świetle prawa zaadoptować, aż ten nie osiągnie pełnoletności. 

Steve na pewno by na to przystał, gdyby miał choć dzień na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Zwyciężył w nim jednak strach. A może nadzieja. A może tęsknota za rodzicami, których pragnął odnaleźć w pozostałej rodzinie.

Oczywiście, nic takiego się nie stało. Było już jednak za późno na taktyczny odwrót.


	2. Anton Starszenko i przyjaciele

Miał ukraińskie korzenie, przez co wszyscy w szkole go nienawidzili. 

Na początku jeszcze próbował tłumaczyć kolegom z klasy, że nie jest winny rzezi wołyńskiej, i że w latach czterdziestych ani on, ani oni nie stąpali jeszcze po świecie, jednakże młodzi polscy patrioci byli nieugięci. Anton miał jednak nerwy z żelaza i wyjątkowo cięty język, tak cięty, że nieraz wywoływał dzięki niemu łzy lub nieudolnie skrywane uśmiechy rozbawienia. Przysporzył tym sobie nieco szacunku i mnóstwo siniaków po kostkach pięści lub linijce. Do jednego i drugiego szybko się przyzwyczaił. 

Jego rodzice mieli całkiem sporo pieniędzy, których ojciec dorobił się przez własny geniusz i stabilną pracę w elektrowni rychwałdzkiej. Zaczynał jak każdy - ładował węgiel do transporterów. Szybko jednak okazało się, że przydawał się o wiele bardziej w innych miejscach, więc przeniesiono go do laboratoriów, gdzie badał jakość wytwarzanego prądu i zajmował się naprawą maszyn, co owocowało dobrymi zarobkami, a przynajmniej tyle wiedział na ten temat jego syn. Matka zajmowała się domem, szyła eleganckie suknie z nietanich tkanin i wysyłała je damom z większych miast. Dom Starszenków był więc pełen drogiego materiału oraz przypadkowych części rozmaitych maszyn. Anton lubował się w tym wszystkim. Aksamity i akumulatory zastępowały mu wiecznie zajętych pracą matkę i ojca.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Anton ma pieniądze. Wiedzieli, że ubiera się w fatałaszki, na które ich nie było stać, i że regularnie odwiedza Pewexy, bo jego matka często za co lepsze kreacje otrzymywała wypłatę w dolarach.

Dlatego właśnie Anton starał się, jak mógł, by być dla wszystkich odpychający, co nawet z jego ładną powierzchownością nie sprzyjało mu trudności. 

Wystarczyło pół roku, by wyrobił sobie pozycję nietykalnego w nowej szkole, w dużej mierze dzięki temu, że gdy tylko ojciec dostał posadę w elektrowni i przeprowadzili się do Rychwałdu, do jednego z opuszczonych poniemieckich domków, Anton upatrzył sobie w nowej szkole perfekcyjną drużynę. Byli to dziwacy, odrzutki społeczne, z którymi nikt nie chciał się kolegować. Z początku Anton też tego nie chciał, ale wiedział, że żeby przetrwać, musi znaleźć sobie grupę. Potem odkrył, że jest w stanie z ową grupą złapać wspólny język.

Najpierw polubił Brunona. Bruno był chudzielcem, nerdowatym chłopakiem z wadą wzroku, ale za biednym na kupno okularów. Pojmował w lot wszystkie zagadnienia z fizyki i chemii, a w matematyce wyprzedzał mocno Antona, co natychmiast wgniotło zderzak ambicji Ukraińca, który dotąd uważał się za najmądrzejszego dzieciaka w szkole, a może i Rychwałdzie.

Potem polubił Taszkę Romanovą, Rosjankę z pochodzenia. Ukrywała swoje dziedzictwo przed wszystkimi w klasie, bo o ile bogatemu Ukraińcowi dzieci były w stanie darować życie, to Rosjanka mogła mieć poważny problem z akceptacją społeczną. Inna sprawa, że Taszka potrafiła udusić dorosłego mężczyznę nogami. Anton nadal nie dowiedział się, skąd ma tę umiejętność, ale postanowił nie dopytywać i cieszyć się tym, co dawało mu życie.

Najlepszym przyjacielem Taszki i wrzodem na dupie Antona był Bartosz Klin, który manipulował procą i kamykami lepiej niż widelcem i nożem. Klin urodził się i wychował w Rychwałdzie, znał jego ciemną stronę i wszystkie miejsca godne odwiedzenia, znał wszystkich cinkciarzy w okolicy, zaopatrywał też drużynę w kolorowe szklane kulki i tanią, zbójecko mocną wódkę.

Był jeszcze Teodor, którego nazywano Todorem z racji jego dziwnej wady wymowy. Todor czytał mnóstwo komiksów i wmawiał wszystkim, że pochodzi z Australii, stąd jego niecodzienny akcent. Nie wierzył mu nikt, ale drużyna polegała na wzajemnej akceptacji, więc wszelakie dziwactwa uchodziły tu płazem. 

Anton lubił myśleć o nich jako o drużynie. Sprawiało to, że czuł się silniejszy. I za Polską Rzeczpospolitą Ludową nie przyznałby tego przed nimi, ale rzeczywiście drużyna była jedynymi osobami, na które mógł liczyć i które w jakiś sposób obchodził. 

Jak większość odrzutków społecznych, którym życie codziennie daje w kość, trzymali się razem i dbali o siebie nawzajem jak patchworkowa rodzina. Nie byli idealni, może nawet nigdy nie polubili by się, gdyby czasy były inne, a szkolne dzieciaki mniej nienawistne wobec wszystkiego, co nowe.

Musieli jednak pracować z tym, co mieli. A mieli siebie nawzajem.


	3. Lekcja historii

\- Nazywam się Steve Różański, proszę pana - powiedział pokornie nowy chłopak w klasie. Anton zlustrował go spojrzeniem z ostatniej ławki. Musiał czuć się skrępowany odwalaniem tej maniany przed obcymi ludźmi, ale nie dawał nic po sobie poznać. Odważny, ale nie rzucający się z tą odwagą w oczy, nie obnoszący się z nią jak z pieprzonym boa z piór, pomyślał Anton, i odruchowo spojrzał obok, bo przez chwilę chciał wymienić się tą myślą z siedzącym obok niego Klinem, ale ten prostak pewnie nawet nie widział w życiu na oczy boa z piór, więc dzielenie się błyskotliwym porównaniem byłoby marnowaniem energii.

Klin zauważył jego spojrzenie i podniósł brwi. Anton dostrzegł cień łańcuszka na jego szyi.

\- Czy ty masz ze sobą piersiówkę? - wypalił szeptem.

\- No.

\- Śmierci się nie boisz?

Odpowiedział mu bezczelny uśmiech.

\- Chcesz?

\- Jasne.

Anton wybrał moment, gdy nauczyciel historii odwrócił się do nowego chłopaka i zaczął coś mówić, by wyłuskać metalowy przedmiot spod szkolnej koszuli Klina i golnąć porządny łyk wódki, który aż wykrzywił mu twarz. Klin schował szybko piersiówkę, oceniwszy pobieżnie szkody.

\- Dobra, jesteś mi za to winien dolara.

Starszenko skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, ale machnął ręką na ten przejaw lichwiarstwa.

\- Jutro.

\- Jutro to będzie półtorej dolara, Starszenko.

\- Handlujesz procentami na procenty?

Nauczyciel historii usłyszał to i uderzył dłonią w blat biurka.

\- Siedzieć cicho, bo zaraz tam przyjdę! - Spojrzał wymownie na nowego chłopaka; Anton i Klin posłusznie zrobili to samo. - Steve? Co to za imię? Jesteś Anglikiem? - zapytał, a po jego minie łatwo było domyślić się, jak bardzo gardzi Anglikami.

\- Urodziłem się w Ameryce, sir - odparł machinalnie chłopak, a Anton i Klin syknęli symultanicznie.

\- Teraz to ma przesrane - ocenił Anton. - Daj jeszcze wódki. Będę miał dzisiaj ruble - dodał konspiracyjnym tonem, a piersiówka natychmiast powędrowała do jego rąk.

\- Sir? - Nauczyciel spojrzał na nowego ucznia z wyraźną dezaprobatą. - Dziecko, za kogo ty się uważasz?

\- Przepraszam, wymsknęło mi się, ja...

\- Ach, wymsknęło mu się, patrzcie państwo. Dziecko, jeśli nie chcesz problemów, lepiej nie wychylaj się z tą swoją Ameryką, zrozumiano? No, to jak mamy cię nazywać? Masz jakieś sensowne imię?

\- Steve to moje imię - odparł nowy, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc.

Nauczyciel aż nabrał powietrza. Anton postanowił przestać go słuchać; zresztą, połowa zapasu z piersiówki Klina zaczęła krążyć wartko w jego żyłach i ogrzała serce. Popatrzył po reszcie klasy; Taszka rozmawiała cicho z Brunonem i wyglądała na niego zmartwioną, Todor spał - jakim cudem zawsze uchodziło mu to płazem? - a mniej interesująca reszta społeczeństwa przybierała na twarzach rozmaite odcienie strachu, znużenia bądź niechęci. Anton spojrzał jeszcze raz na nowego i po chwili, całkiem przypadkowo, złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, więc posłał mu nieco bezczelny uśmiech. Grymas nie został odwzajemniony.

Coś chyba umknęło uwadze Antona, bo kilka sekund później zobaczył, że nowy niemrawo zakasuje prawy rękaw koszuli i wyciąga go w stronę nauczyciela; historyk trzymał w dłoni długą, drewnianą linijkę.

\- Co jest, co się znowu stało? - spytał szeptem Klina.

\- Zapytał go o dzień niepodległości Ameryki, a potem o straty wojenne Polski w bitwie pod Zieleńcami - odparł równie cicho Klin i parsknął, wyraźnie ubawiony. - Nowy wyraźnie odpowiedział tylko na jedno pytanie.

Anton poczuł niesmak, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy Steve dostał dwadzieścia razów w przedramię. Obserwował twarz chłopaka, którą wykrzywiały wyraźne oznaki bólu, i usta, które nie złożyły się do krzyku czy próśb ani razu.

\- I mam nadzieję, że to nauczy cię, że nie jesteś tu ani odrobinę wyjątkowy, kapitanie Ameryko! - huczał historyk.

Nawet Klinowi zdarzało się krzyknąć za nastym uderzeniem. A ten nowy chłopak...

\- Wygląda, jakby mógł tak cały dzień - mruknął Anton pod nosem.


	4. Lekcja muzyki

Steve stał tuż przy wyjściu ze szkoły, wahając się, czy bardziej nie chce pozostawać w jej więziennych murach, czy raczej wracać do miejsca, które każą mu nazywać domem.

Stryjostwo zdecydowanie zawiodło jego oczekiwania; stryj pracował w kopalni, a trzy czwarte skromnej pensji przeznaczał na alkohol, który wlewał w sobie w towarzystwie całego grona sąsiedzki śmietanki towarzyskiej pod kamienicą. Stryjenka z kolei pracowała nocami. Na ulicach.

Bynajmniej nie rozdawała broszur ani nie handlowała tekstyliami.

W mieszkaniu stryjostwa Steve czuł się jak w klatce. Wszytko było stare, zużyte i smutne. Odrapany czajnik, wrzeszczący co rano, jakby ktoś go mordował, kuchenka gazowa, z którą trzeba było naprawdę się namęczyć, zanim pojawił się najwątlejszy płomień, wreszcie ta nieszczęsna prycza, na której Steve spał, ustawiona najpierw w salonie, a potem w umywalni, gdzie do snu kołysał go zapach schnących ręczników przepalonych agresywnymi środkami chemicznymi. Nie tak Steve wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość w rodzimym kraju.

Skończyli szkolny dzień zajęciami z muzyki, które ani trochę nie przypominały Steve'owi przyjemnych lekcji w amerykańskiej szkole w Brooklynie, gdzie każdy dostawał jakiś prosty instrument i łagodnie wskakiwał z jego pomocą w krainę dźwięków.

Lekcja muzyki w Rychwałdzie była zbrodnią wobec sztuki.

Zasuszona pianistka uderzała oklejonymi cienką skórą kosteczkami w wyblakłe klawisze, wygrywając cały czas tę samą melodię, teoretycznie Steve'owi znaną - Oda do radości! - lecz wypaczoną tak straszliwie i łzawo, że zdawała się obca i nieprzyjazna.

Obok fortepianu stały trzy krzesła; młodzież podchodziła i siadała na nich po kolei, trójkami, i śpiewała po trzy linijki.

\- Następni - skrzeczała pianistka, nie patrząc w ich stronę, za to nadstawiając uszu, gotowa uprzykrzyć życie każdemu, kto zafałszuje lub zapomni tekstu.

W ten właśnie sposób Steve zebrał dziś trzydzieści pięć razów i czuł, że przynajmniej do rana nie będzie w stanie ruszać prawą ręką.

Najpierw usiadły trzy dziewczęta; w tym jedna rudowłosa, o nieco ochrypłym, ale w przyjemny dla ucha sposób głosie. Gdy zobaczyła, że Steve się na nią patrzy, krótko pokazała mu język, nie gubiąc przy tym ani jednego słowa Ody.

Wylądował na krzesełkach z dwoma chłopcami. Starał się śpiewać tak czysto, jak tylko mógł, co wychodziło mu całkiem nieźle, jednak przy początku ostatniej linijki zawahał się - zawahał się dość wyraźnie.

Pianistka była nieugięta.

\- Który to?

\- On - odparł natychmiast jeden z chłopców, a Steve delikatnie uśmiechnął się do nauczycielki.

\- Ja - przyznał się.

\- Śpiewaj jeszcze raz.

Wiec zaśpiewał, i tym razem się nie pomylił. Był to błąd.

\- To nie mogłeś być ty - orzekła muzyczka. - Laszewicz, dawaj łapę!

\- Jezu, pani profe...

\- Gdzie mi wyskakujesz ze słodkim Jezusem, dawaj łapę, ale już!

\- To nie on zapomniał tekstu, to byłem ja, proszę go nie karać - zaoponował Steve, stając między nauczycielką a jej ofiarą. Był to kolejny błąd.

Tak minął pierwszy dzień. Drugi nie był lepszy, trzeci okazał się koszmarem, a czwartego Steve nie chciał nawet pamiętać.

Piątego miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy przez okno. Gdy korzystał z łazienki, zobaczył dwóch chłopaków, który dzielili się tam papierosem.

Nadeszła kolejna lekcja muzyki, a Steve przez całą godzinę czuł na sobie spojrzenie palacza.

Wreszcie wypuszczono ich z klasy; był piątek po południu, więc większość dzieciaków rzuciła się do wyjścia jak kociaki tygrysa na ochłap mięsa. Steve szedł smętnie, myśląc o furze obowiązków domowych, jaka czeka go u stryjostwa.

Ktoś zaczepił go, gdy wyszedł z budynku i zamierzał zejść schodami na ulicę.

\- Ej, kapitanie jebany Ameryka - odezwał się głos tuż nad jego uchem. Oddech miał woń nikotyny.

\- Tak? - zapytał i spokojnie spojrzał drugiemu chłopakowi w oczy; musiał nieco zadrzeć przy tym głowę, bo tamten był kilkanaście centymetrów wyższy. Steve pamiętał go z łazienki.

\- Nie uczyła się mama, że się nie donosi na innych? - zapytał tamten zaczepnie.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Miszka przez ciebie siedzi w kozie, skurwysynie, to ty nas wsypałeś.

\- Ale ja nie...

Chłopak złapał go za barki, podniósł jak piórko i zrzucił ze schodów.

Steve skulił barki tak, że nie uderzył o beton głową, za to impet uderzenia przyjęły jego plecy i kość ogonowa. Stęknął głośno, bo ból przeszedł mu po krzyżu jak wiązka elektryczna.

Przed jego twarzą pojawiła się para butów, a zaraz za nimi dwie kolejne.

\- Serio to on wsypał Miszkę? - ktoś zapytał.

\- Nikt inny nie byłby taki głupi - odparł ktoś drugi.

\- Ej, kapitanie Ameryka, czemu nie nazywasz nas serami? Nazywaj nas serami!

Jeden z butów uniósł się i wylądował na policzku Steve'a, obracając go twarzą do góry.

\- Czy on zdechł? - ktoś zapytał z fascynacją.

But kopnął go w kość policzkową. Steve znowu stęknął.

\- Żyje, żyje! Kapitanie, gdzie twój statek?

\- Nie ma. Majtków też pewnie nie ma.

\- Sprawdzimy to?

\- Jasne! Chodźcie na tyły!

Wszyscy troje zaśmiali się i Steve poczuł, jak łapią go za ramiona i gdzieś ciągną, ale fizycznie nie miał siły, żeby wyrwać się i uciec trzem silniejszym od niego chłopcom.


	5. Och, kapitanie, mój kapitanie

\- Co tu się odpierdala? - zawołał Klin, a Anton zgadzał się z nim w pełnej rozciągłości.

Byli wstawieni wódką i spokojnie grali w kulki pod schodami na tyłach szkoły, czekając we dwójkę na Taszkę i Todora, których skazano na godzinę kozy.

Spokojnie do momentu, gdy tuż przed nimi pojawiła się doskonale im znana szkolna elitka łajdaczej tężyzny fizycznej ciągnąca za sobą tego nowego, wyraźnie trochę już skatowanego.

\- Wypieprzajcie - rozkazał rzeczowo jeden z nich.

Anton spojrzał na niego buńczucznie, hardo od wypitej wódki.

\- A kim ty jesteś, żeby... - czknął. - Kim ty jesteś, żeby sobie pozwalać na takie zachowanie wobec moich przyjaciół, co, Księżniczko?

\- Jestem Księżewicz, pedale!

\- Wiem, to był... - znowu czknął. - Żart z mojej strony. Co wy chcecie z nim zrobić? - wskazał Steve'a, którego teraz jeden z chłopaków trzymał za szyję w zgięciu łokcia. Twarz nowego czerwieniała, jakby trzymał go nieco za mocno.

\- Zdejmiemy mu gacie! - wrzasnął Księżewicz radośnie.

\- I to mnie nazywacie pedałem - parsknął Anton.

Księżewicz pobladł.

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął.

Anton rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał zacząć się modlić.

\- Oo, i oto jesteśmy tam, gdzie trafiamy zawsze, gdy dochodzi między nami do sporu, Księżewicz. Ja miażdżę cię błyskotliwą ripostą, łapię w pułapkę twoich własnych słów, a ty...

\- Ton, rozgadujesz się - uprzedził go Klin, zbierając z ziemi kulki. Anton spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

Twarz Steve'a przybrała barwę purpury.

\- N...nie... - wychrypiał z trudem.

\- Co on tam?

\- N... nie mo...e o...

\- Każ im go puścić, bo się udusi - powiedział sztucznie zarozumiałym tonem Klin, zerkając jednak na kolor nowego z niepokojem.

\- To co? - Księżewicz wziął się pod boki.

\- To, że jak się udusi, to umrze - poinformował go Klin.

\- A co cię to obchodzi?

\- Nie wierzę, że nadal prowadzimy tę rozmowę - jęknął Klin. - Ton, masz jeszcze tę wódkę...

Anton spojrzał jeszcze raz na Steve'a. Nowy chłopak złapał jego spojrzenie.

\- ...oszę - wystękał ledwie słyszalnie, a Anton docenił to, bo wiedział, jak wiele dumy kosztuje coś takiego. Nie myślał jednak zupełnie trzeźwo.

\- Dobra - powiedział i zakasał rękawy koszuli; nie miał już na sobie szkolnego łacha, tylko bawełnianą, ciemnoczerwoną tkaninę wyszywaną złotawą nicią. - Komu pierwszemu mam wpierdolić?

\- Ty, pedałku? - parsknął chłopak, który podduszał nowego, a który dotąd nic nie mówił. - Ty na...

Anton uderzył go knykciami w szyję; cios ten przybliżyła mu kiedyś Taszka na biologii, gdy nastraszył ją martwym pająkiem.

Chłopak złożył się jak harmonijka, wydając cichy okrzyk, i upadł na trawę. Puścił przy tym Steve'a, który gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Jego pierś falowała w rytm ciężkiego, chrapliwego oddechu.

Księżewicz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zdechniesz za to. Totalnie za to zdechniesz. - Po czym rzucił się Antonowi do gardła.

Z Księżewiczem i jego kolegami mało kto mógł się równać w typowo szkolnej szarpaninie. Dlatego to właśnie oni altruistycznie brali na siebie obowiązek pastwienia się nad nowymi w klasie bądź młodszymi rocznikami.

Anton został szybko powalony na ziemię, tuż obok Steve'a. Księżewicz obrócił go na plecy i wygiął mu prawą rękę. Anton ponownie skrzyżował spojrzenie z nowym, choć wcale nie chciał. Nie w tym momencie.

Uśmiechnął się jednak do niego, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Księżniczka preferuje rozrywki od tylnej strony, co poradzę? - Po czym aż jęknął, gdy jego dłoń została boleśnie wykręcona.

\- Zostaw... go! - zawołał Steve, wstając do klęczek. Nie mając przy sobie niczego, czym mógłby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa w przepychance na swoją stronę, po prostu rzucił się i złapał Księżewicza za szyję, ściągając go resztką sił z drgającego z bólu ciała Antona; we dwoje spadli w trawę.

Klin przypadł do Antona. Miał rozciętą wargę.

\- Ton, halo, żyjesz?

Rozległo się przeciągłe westchnienie irytacji.

\- Aaargh... gdzie byłeś, dupo?

\- Ten trzeci na mnie skoczył, może jego obecność umknęła twojemu geniuszowi. Nieważne. Wstaniesz? Możemy stąd iść?

\- Za późno - warknął Anton, siadając na trawie. - Nowy uratował moją ulubioną rękę przed gwałtem analnym ze strony Księżniczki, teraz my musimy chronić jego spodnie przed zbezczeszczeniem.

\- Cholera. - Klin zasępił się. - Ale zaraz, jak ty najpierw uderzyłeś Siepacza, a potem on zdjął z ciebie Księżniczkę, to czy przypadkiem nie jesteście teraz na czy...

Wtedy ktoś - prawdopodobnie chłopak, którego Anton wcześniej trafił w szyję - zmaterializował się za klęczącym Klinem i kopnął go w nerkę. Klin upadł w trawę, przewracając się na Antona.

\- Nie zamierzałem być z nim na czysto - prychnął Anton. - Złaź ze mnie, rozzłościłem się.

Klin wiedział, co to oznacza, więc mimo bólu pod lewą łopatką obdarzył przyjaciela parszywym uśmiechem i sturlał z niego.

Anton wyjął coś z kieszeni i zacisnął na tym dłoń.

\- Ej, Siepacz, chodź tu - rzucił swoim najbardziej prowokacyjnym tonem. Chłopak spojrzał na niego; na szyi widniał mu spory siniak. - Sorry za malinę. - Po czym Anton przycisnął mu coś do odsłoniętego przedramienia.

Siepacz nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło, a nastąpił pięciosekundowy szok elektryczny ogarniający całe jego ciało i po chwili chłopak padł bez zmysłów.

Anton rzucił okiem na drugiego z napastników, którego pokonał Klin. Wysoki szatyn przykładał ręce do szczęki, z które lały się strużki krwi i oglądał czerwień, wyraźnie zszokowany jej widokiem. Ukrainiec uśmiechnął się, zobaczywszy, że w skaleczonej szczęce brakuje też dwóch zębów.

Uśmiech zbladł, gdy oczy skierowały spojrzenie na nowego. Księżewicz wyładowywał na nim swoje niespełnione życie erotyczne, bo spodnie Steve'a były zsunięte do połowy ud, a jego twarz odwracała się rytmicznie to w lewo, to w prawo, podążając za śladem pięści Księżewicza.

Stanął tuż za rozjuszonym chłopakiem i odciągnął w tył kołnierz jego szkolnej koszuli.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie - mruknął i przyłożył domowej roboty paralizator do jego nagiej skóry.


	6. Krew, alkohol i inne płyny ustrojowe

Wybrali dom Taszki, bo wyjątkowo nie było tam nikogo pijanego.

Wnieśli nieruchomego kapitana Amerykę do środka, chcieli rzucić go na łóżko.

\- Nie, stop, upieprzycie pościel i matka powiesi mnie za flaki na drzewie - zaoponowała Taszka. Więc rzucili go na płytki w kuchni.

Bruno ocenił Steve'a fachowym okiem.

\- Powiedz mi, że jak się wyliże to będzie tak przystojny, jak wcześniej - poprosił Anton.

\- Tak, Starszenko, rozumiemy, jesteś gejem - rzuciła mrocznie Taszka.

\- Gdybym chciał zasiać w was wątpliwości co do mojej orientacji, przed "wyliże" dodałbym "go".

\- Zasiać czy rozwiać? - odezwał się Todor, ubawiony.

\- Przepraszam, czy ktoś coś właśnie powiedział? Słyszałem tylko świst latających bumerangów.

\- Natasza, masz tu gdzieś wodę utlenioną? Trzeba mu wyczyścić rany.

\- Mam beczkę spirytusu. Może być?

\- Czy twój ojciec nie dostanie pierdolca, jak ją otworzymy?

Taszka wydęła wargi, jasno dając Klinowi do zrozumienia, gdzie ma opinię ojca na temat alkoholu. Wzięła go za ramię i poszli do piwniczki.

\- O nie, jeśli pójdą tam razem, to możemy już żegnać się z pełną beczką, Blondas, idź tam za nimi! - zawołał Starszenko do Todora.

\- Ton, pomóż mi tutaj.

Bruno i Anton pozdejmowali garnki i patelnie z blatu kuchennego, robiąc miejsce, po czym ułożyli nań nieprzytomnego nowego, wsadzili mu głowę do zlewu i zaczęli płukać jego pełne ziemi rany na twarzy chłodną kranówką.

\- Bruno, wsadzasz mu głowę w miskę po bigosie.

\- Przepraszam, słabo widzę.

Anton westchnął ledwo słyszalnie, ale w ten sposób, żeby Bruno usłyszał. Już raz prawie się pokłócili - Anton do tamtego momentu nie wierzył, że Bruno potrafi krzyczeć - na temat wady wzroku Brunona. Anton był gotów dać mu pieniądze potrzebne na kupno okularów, a Bruno nadzwyczajnie tej jałmużny nie chciał. Ot, każdy ma swoją dumę, która powoli wpędza go do grobu.

Todor przyniósł beczkę spirytusu i z charakterystyczną dla siebie rubasznością, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczął ją przechylać, żeby zalać twarz Steve'a alkoholem. Klin zaczął krzyczeć i przeklinać, Bruno własnym ciałem zasłonił swego pacjenta, Anton zaczął śmiać się do rozpuku.

Ktoś posadził Todora na fotelu i zrobił mu rumianku, ktoś odniósł beczkę na miejsce; Anton był skupiony na obserwowaniu pełnych pietyzmu ruchów Brunona, który przecierał skaleczenia nowego. Bruno zawsze lubił te wszystkie medyczne rzeczy, więc Anton postanowił dać mu nieco frajdy i przekonał zespół, by zabrać kapitana Amerykę do któregoś z domostw i dać aspirującemu lekarzynie pod opiekę.

Kapitan ocknął się piętnaście minut później i prawie przyprawił tym Bartosza Klina, rysującego mu na twarzy burżujskim pisakiem Antona wzorki, o zawał serca.

Klin zawołał resztę, więc zgromadzili się dookoła nowego, żeby przedyskutować jego los.

\- Powinniśmy go zabić. Zna naszą tajną kryjówkę do kulek.

\- Wszyscy znają naszą tajną kryjówkę do kulek, kretynie, jest pod schodami szkoły.

\- Chłopcy, dajmy mu prowiant i niech idzie, tu zostać nie może - powiedziała Taszka, wzruszając ramionami, jakby było jej wszytko jedno.

\- O czym wy mówicie? - jęknął Steve, przykładając sobie dłoń do porozcinanego czoła. - Przecież nie jestem bezdomny.

\- Siedź cicho - mruknął Anton, wyjątkowo poważny. Nie stał z innymi w kuchennym kręgu, siedział do nich tyłem na fotelu i sączył rumianek Todora ze spirytusem. - Nie o tym mówią.

Kapitan nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje; Anton miał aż za dobrze. Drużyna zastanawiała się, czy chcą Kapitana. Tak samo zresztą zastanawiali się nieco wcześniej, czy Starszenko jest godny, by obcować z dziwakami.

Nie doszli do żadnej konkluzji, usłyszeli chrobot kluczy w zamku; o wiele za wcześnie.

\- NATASZA! - ryknął ktoś od progu. - Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi, krowo!

Wszyscy unieśli głowy w przerażeniu.

\- Cholera, wrócił wcześniej, i już jest schlany - mruknęła Taszka z niechęcią. - Sorry, chłopcy, wypieprzajcie.

Klin pierwszy przełamał ogólną panikę, otworzył okno i wyskoczył przezeń jak akrobata, ale nie pobiegł natychmiast w świat, tylko wyciągnął ręce przez ramę i zaczekał, aż Todor złapie i poda mu Brunona, najwątlejsze ogniwo. Todor spojrzał badawczo na Antona.

\- Ja sam, ja sam - powiedział pośpiesznie Ukrainiec, dopijając swój dziwny drink. Todor kiwnął głową i zniknął przez okno.

Steve zeskoczył z blatu, gotów do ucieczki ale głowa wyraźnie zapulsowała mu bólem i prawie się przewrócił; Anton złapał go pod ramię.

\- Halo, trzymaj się w pionie, kapitanie - mruknął, chociaż sam nie był aktualnie najlepszym tego przykładem.

Taszka pobiegła otworzyć drzwi, krzycząc coś po rosyjsku. Chociaż wymiana zdań padała w obcym języku, Anton wiedział, że nie chciałby być w jej skórze dziś wieczorem. Ani jutro rano.

Wypchnął Steve'a przez okno i uciekł zaraz za nim, posyłając buziaka Taszce, która udawała, że zabija go spojrzeniem, otwierając drzwi ojcu. Szli przed siebie, wdychając wieczorne rześkie, przepełnione spalonym węglem hojniej niż tlenem powietrze, a ich krokom akompaniowały cichnące z każdym uderzeniem rozklekotanej podeszwy buta wrzaski Taszki.


	7. Ktoś będzie zazdrosny

Słońce powoli zachodziło, przepuszczając Rychwałd przez krwistoczerwony filtr świetlny.

Rozmawiali, spacerując. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym.

\- No, to co, kapitanie - powiedział Starszenko, gdy stanęli na rozstaju dróg. Obaj mieli jeszcze nieco drogi przed sobą, ale Steve będzie szedł przez lasek, a Anton nad zalewem. - Serwus i do poniedziałku?

\- Tak - mruknął Steve, ale się nie ruszył. Jego kompan też się nie ruszył. - Słuchaj, dzięki za... za dzisiaj. Uratowaliście mnie. 

\- Ja cię uratowałem - poprawił go Anton. - Nie przypisuj Klinowi moich zasług.

\- Jasne. To... cześć - powiedział Steve.

\- Cześć - odparł Anton.

Znowu żaden z nich się nie ruszył.

\- Odprowadzić cię? - zapytał Steve. 

\- Już chcesz się zaprzyjaźniać, Różański?

\- Nie chcę wracać do domu - odparł szczerze na to pytanie. 

\- Ja też nie.

Popatrzyli po sobie dłuższą chwilę.

Po chwili siedzieli już nad zalewem, patrząc na dogasające słońce i jedząc bułkę, która została Antonowi z drugiego śniadania.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego wszyscy cię nie lubią? - spytał go Anton, wyciągając nogi na trawie. Nadal miał na sobie tę pstrą koszulę. Świetnie komponowała się z jego skórzanymi spodniami na szelkach i mokasynami. Efekt psuły tylko - według poczucia estetyki Steve'a - długie czerwone skarpety we wzorki. - Bo w ogóle się nie boisz. 

\- Jak to?

\- Serio. Jak Kozieradka cię przepytywał z historii, to wyglądałeś oczywiście jak cymbał, ale nie widziałem po tobie strachu. Ani jak cię bił. Ani jak Malkiewicz cię biła. Ani jak te trzy tłumoki chciały zdjąć ci spodnie. Ani jak stary Taszki zaczął walić w drzwi. Wyglądasz, jakbyś całkiem nie bał się o to, co się z tobą stanie, i nikt tego nie rozumie. 

Steve roześmiał się, i nie dbał o to, że kompan patrzy na niego, jakby oszalał.

\- Ale ja ciągle się boję, Anton. Bałem się za każdym razem. Każdy się boi. Ale to można przełamać, można być odważnym.

\- Jak można jednocześnie bać się i być odważnym?

\- Po prostu. - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Inaczej się nie da. Co to byłaby za odwaga, kiedy się nie boisz? Żadna. Raczej snobizm.

\- A już się bałem, że mam jakieś pozytywne cechy charakteru. Dobrze, że jesteś, żeby rozwiać moje wątpliwości. 

\- Ty się nie boisz? - Steve spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

Anton uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Czego? Że ojciec mnie zleje? Że ktoś będzie się ze mnie śmiał? Błagam, Różański, nie osłabiaj mnie. - Ukrainiec nakarmił bułką kaczki.

\- A śmierci?

\- Chcę umrzeć odkąd poszedłem do szkoły.

\- Śmierci bliskich?

\- Rzygam bliskimi.

\- Choroby, kalectwa?

\- Miałbym pretekst, żeby się zabić.

\- Czemu jeszcze się nie zabiłeś?

\- Za bardzo lubię ciągutki. Po śmierci nie ma ciągutek.

Steve triumfalnie wycelował w niego palcem. 

\- A więc boisz się utraty ciągutek.

Anton spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Niech cię szlag, Różański. - Pomyślał chwilę. - A ty? Czego ty się boisz?

Steve westchnął.

\- Mówiłem. Prawie wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy moi rodzice umarli.

\- Ale tak najbardziej, zupełnie najbardziej? - Anton całkiem zignorował wyznanie.

\- Nataszy.

Anton parsknął śmiechem i trzepnął kompana po plecach.

\- Ale z ciebie kretyn. Dobra, jestem głodny. I dupa mi przemokła od siedzenia tutaj.

\- W sumie też jestem głodny.

\- Co masz na obiad w domu?

\- Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek. Stryj wróci dopiero w nocy, a stryjenka nie przepada za gotowaniem. Zresztą i tak sama prawie nic nie je, więc szkoda jej czasu.

\- Ej, to chodź do mnie, mam schabowe.

Steve popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Masz schabowe?

\- Słyszałeś.

\- A twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko...?

Anton roześmiał się głośno, ale w tym śmiechu nie było ani nuty wesołości. Spłoszył kaczkę.

\- Nawet nie zauważą, że kogoś przyprowadziłem. Chodź.

Więc ruszyli ścieżką nad zalewem. Steve opowiadał coś o amerykańskich programach telewizyjnych, których w zasadzie nie był fanem, ale Ukrainiec chłonął jego słowa jak gąbka.

Dotarli po kwadransie. Steve zadarł głowę, by popatrzeć na gustowny, kształtny budynek otoczony pomazanym farbą płotem i brzózkami. Był to zwykły dom jednorodzinny, trochę odrapany, ale w każdym oknie widniały kolorowe firany, a za domem stał zaparkowany samochód.

Farba na płocie układała się w napis. Steve odczytał "precz, jebani mordercy".

\- Zabiłeś kogoś? - zapytał ciekawie.

\- Moi przodkowie chyba mają trochę grzechów na sumieniu, więc wiesz, odziedziczyłem ten majątek - odparł Anton z lekkim uśmiechem.

Steve jeszcze chwilę wędrował wzrokiem po drewnie. Zobaczył przekreślony pentagram.

\- Tu mnie masz - powiedział Anton, zanim drugi chłopak zdołał zadać pytanie. - Albo domyślili się, że przywołuję demony w piwnicy, albo irytuje ich, że mamuśka obchodzi szabat, tylko nie do końca wiedzą, jak to okazać.

Steve zachichotał i weszli do środka.


	8. Domowe pielesze

W domu Starszenków pachniało sosną, męskimi perfumami i roztopionym serem. Wszystko było ładne, jak w Ameryce. Żadnych zabrudzeń na tynku, dziur w pościelach, świeże pieczywo w chlebaku, czyste szyby w oknach i kolorowe kwiaty w wazonach.

Usłyszał głos pani Starszenko; rozmawiała przez telefon po angielsku w pokoju obok.

Anton wepchnął tam głowę.

\- Cześć - rzucił. Na chwilę podniosła oczy i pomachała mu ręką, nie przerywając rozmowy. - Przyprowadziłem ziomka. Pan ojczulek w domu? - spytał, mówiąc równocześnie z nią. Pokręciła tylko głową w odpowiedzi, marszcząc brwi i prosząc kogoś po drugiej stronie słuchawki o powtórzenie.

Steve chciał się przywitać, ale Anton tylko przewrócił oczyma i pociągnął go za sobą do kuchni.

\- Twoi rodzice są bardzo zajęci? - spytał, podziwiając starannie wyszyte zasłony, gdy Starszenko podgrzewał kotlety w mikrofalówce. Obok mikrofalówki stał mikser, a za nim gofrownica. Steve nigdy wcześniej nie widział gofrownicy. Ani mikrofalówki, skoro już o tym mowa.

\- Tak. Ojczula widuję w zasadzie sporadycznie. Nie przepada za mną. No i ma dużo pracy, wiesz, fabryka. Swoją drogą, myślę, że robi tam coś więcej niż dokręcanie śrubek i badanie prądu, bo jest bardzo mądry. Widzisz tę bestię? To mikrofalówka. Nie dało się jej dostać w Polszy, więc ojczulek sam zbudował.

\- Kpisz sobie - powiedział Steve.

\- Pomagałem mu - pochwalił się Anton.

\- Akurat.

\- A właśnie, że tak.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

Piknęło: kotlety były gotowe. Steve podskoczył na ten dźwięk.

\- Kapitan Ameryka boi się mikrofalówki? - szydził Anton.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - mruknął Steve.

\- Dlaczego? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że się wstydzisz tak zajebistego kraju?

\- Nie o to chodzi! Ja wtedy... ja wtedy na lekcji wcale nie chciałem się wywyższać, po prostu mi się wymknęło. A teraz wszyscy to pamiętają i mnie nienawidzą.

Anton wręczył mu widelec z nabitym schabowym i szklankę soku i poszli na górę.

\- Ludzie zawsze pamiętają, że coś sprawia ci przykrość. Jeśli dostałeś jakieś imię, weź je jako swoje, to wtedy nikt cię nim więcej nie obrazi.

Steve na chwilę zamarł, chłonąc te słowa.

\- Z jakiej książki to wziąłeś?

\- Żadnej. Sam wymyśliłem.

\- Akurat! Nie ma mowy, żebyś sam wymyślił coś tak mądrego. Ani zbudował mikrofalówkę.

\- Będę potrzebował tego kotleta z powrotem - oznajmił ostro Anton, a potem otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Był dość przestronny; zmieściłby się doń porządny aneks kuchenny. Ściany były oklejone rysunkami - żadnymi tam artystycznymi, lecz szkicami robotów lub urządzeń. Wielkie biurko zajmowało trzecią część pokoju, a na nim walały się małe części elektroniki, których Steve nawet nie próbował nazywać. Stał tam też komputer; rozświetlony ekran informował, że wykonuje w tej chwili obliczenia.

Anton przeskoczył nad pryzmą ubrań i luźnych kartek skomasowanych na podłodze i sięgnął do szuflady biurka.

\- Patrz, to moje dziecko - oświadczył i pokazał Steve'owi coś niewielkiego, lśniącego metalicznie. - Uratowało ci dziś tyłek. Prawie.

Steve niejasno przypomniał sobie, jak w pewnej chwili pojedynku po lekcjach przeciwnicy Antona zaczęli padać bez ładu i składu na ziemię, jakby powaleni jakąś niewidzialną siłą.

\- Co to jest?

\- Paralizator. Ja go zbudowałem. Ja sam. Wystarczyło użyć transformatora z radia przenośnego, Klin załatwił mi kilka małych paluszków i...

\- Dobrze, rozumiem - przerwał mu szybko Steve.

\- Powątpiewam.

\- Konstruujesz coś jeszcze?

Na to pytanie Antonowi błysnęły oczy. Dosłownie; powieki rozwarły się szerzej, wyzwalając światło podniecenia z orzechowych tęczówek.

\- Repulsory - wymówił to słowo niemal z namaszczeniem. - Mam już cały mechanizm, ale wciąż brakuje mi odpowiedniej ilości energii do aktywowania ich. Wiesz, to takie małe działka. - Nachylił się do Steve'a. - Raz przeszedłem się z moim ojcem do fabryki i tam podłączyliśmy. Wszystko działało idealnie. Nawet przepaliłem jakąś rurę na wylot. Był że mnie dumny.

Steve pokiwał wolno głową i pomyślał, że Anton jest trochę opętany. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Ugryzł schabowego i zaryzykował spojrzenie przez okno.

Na dworze było już praktycznie ciemno.

\- Dostaniesz kolejny łomot, jak wrócisz do domu, co? - mruknął Anton.

\- Da się przyzwyczaić - odparł Steve z lekkim drgnieniem emocji.

\- Kiedyś przestaniesz być nowy.

\- Mam nadzieję.

\- Ale do tego jeszcze trochę.

\- Nie pocieszaj...

\- Kapitanie Ameryko.

Steve nabrał powietrza. A potem je gwałtownie wypuścił. A potem znowu się uśmiechnął i jedli schabowe w milczeniu.

Wreszcie Steve wstał.

\- Muszę iść do domu - oświadczył, wymawiając te słowa z obrzydzeniem.

\- Chcesz paralizator do obrony?

\- ...Nie?

\- Dobrze. I tak bym ci nie dał. Ale możesz wziąć jeszcze schabowego na drogę. Wtedy nie zostanie dla ojczula.

\- Rozumiem, że to sytuacja pozytywna - odważnie założył Steve.

\- Nie zasługuje na niego - odparł Anton obojętnie i zeszli po schodach.

\- Słuchaj - rzekł jeszcze Steve w progu, zbierając szybko myśli. - Dziękuję za wszystko. Byłeś dziś dla mnie... - zawahał się.

\- Czekam - uśmiechnął się Anton.

\- ...wyjątkowym dupkiem.

\- Zuch chłopak. Dobrej nocy.

\- Ale tak serio, to byłeś... jesteś dla mnie najmilszą osobą... - Wtedy zamknięto mu drzwi przed nosem.

\- Zaraz się zrzygam na tęczowo - doszedł zza nich skwaszony głos.

Steve nie powstrzymał szerokiego uśmiechu; odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę domu, wymachując raźno kotletem.


	9. 'A' Team

Była przerwa między wuefem a lekcją polskiego. O ile uczniowie poróżniali się opiniami co do rozmaitych spraw, to odnośnie tej jednej byli zgodni; wszyscy nienawidzili wuefu, a konkretniej profesora Hryniewicza.

\- Nie mogę patrzeć na jego paskudną mordę - oświadczył Klin, pociągając łyk mleka ze szklanki i krzywiąc się, jakby przepalało mu język.

\- I jego paznokcie, nie zapominaj o paznokciach - dodał Todor, śmiejąc się.

\- Znowu mnie obmacywał - mruknęła Taszka, bębniąc palcami o ściankę szklanki.

Klin spojrzał na nią, jego twarz aż poczerwieniała.

\- CO? ODETNĘ MU Ł...

Urwał, bo Taszka kopnęła go pod stołem w kostkę. Ruchem głowy wskazała na panią ze stołówki, która patrzyła w ich stronę ze ściganiętymi brwiami. Wziął płytki oddech.

\- Odetnę mu łapy - dokończył szeptem, patrząc z niepokojem w stronę korpulentnej kobiety.

\- Należy wreszcie rozprawić się z tym człowiekiem - powiedział Todor.

\- Kto miałby to zrobić? - prychnęła Taszka. - Nauczyciele to święte krowy.

\- My - odparł buńczucznie Klin. - Nikt inny nie ma jaj. Tylko my możemy coś zdziałać.

\- Wywrzemy pomstę na nim, a później na wszystkich, którzy nas skrzywdzili - rozkręcał się Todor. 

\- Ale co my możemy? - zapytał Bruno, który dotąd siedział cicho nad swoją szklanką z mlekiem, obserwując rozmawiających zza zasłony uroczych loczków porastających jego głowę. - Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi.

\- Chyba ty - odparował Klin. - Tonek, czego się nie odzywasz? - Spojrzał na Antona, który siedział flegmatycznie z nogą na nodze, patrząc gdzieś w pustkę od dłuższej chwili. - Jesteś dziś jakiś...

\- Niecharakterystycznie nienadpobudliwy - podsunęła Taszka z uśmiechem. Klin zmarszczył nos, jakby jej słowa zaśmierdziały.

\- Zdechły. Anton jest dziś jakiś zdechły.

Ukrainiec westchnął i zmienił pozycję. Wszyscy zamilkli, patrząc na niego w oczekiwaniu. Gdy to zauważył, rozłożył ręce.

\- Co? Nie przerywajcie sobie.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o Hryniewiczu i o tym, że chcemy mu wpierdolić - powiedział mu szeptem Klin do ucha.

\- Wiem, słyszałem. Słuchajcie, absolutnie popieram wasz projekt zemsta, ale obiecałem dziś młodemu, że kupię mu lody. - Machnął ręką. - To zajmie pewnie cały dzień.

\- Znowu? Czemu ty w ogóle zadajesz się z dzieckiem trzy roczniki niżej? - Klin spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

\- Zazdrosny?

Klin prychnął.

\- Dobra, bez łaski. Sami pomścimy Taszkę. Reszta, wszystkim pasuje dziś po szkole?

\- Beze mnie, moich zabawek i moich genialnych planów - Anton podniósł brew. - Nie ma szans.

\- Zobaczymy, mądralo.

\- Cholera, nie możecie jutro? Też chcę.

\- Honor naszej przyjaciółki nie może czekać ani chwili dłużej - huknął Todor i wychyliwszy mleko ze szklanki do dna, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Znaczy w sumie - zaczęła Taszka.

\- Ani chwili dłużej! - Głos Todora rozcinał powietrze niczym grom; kilkoro osób zaczęło uciszać go sykami.

Anton wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie to nie. Jaki macie plan?

Taszka pomyślała przez chwilę.

\- Ukryjmy mu surowe jajka po domu - wypaliła. - W karniszach. Za zasłonami. Po kilku dniach zacznie śmierdzieć tak okrutnie, że będzie się bał tam wchodzić.

\- Co? Chcesz się tam włamać? - Klin udawał zdziwionego, ale wszyscy widzieli, jak na samą myśl zaświeciły mu się oczy. - Nie wiemy nawet, gdzie on mieszka.

\- Dowiemy się. Wraca zawsze na piechotę, wystarczy pójść za nim - oznajmiła Taszka. - Załatwię jajka. To co, wchodzicie w to? Poza tobą, przegrywie - dodała z uśmiechem w stronę Antona. Odpowiedział jej takim samym, tylko nieco bardziej skwaszonym grymasem.

Wyciągnęła rękę, która została ochoczo nakryta kolejno dłonią Klina, Todora i Brunona.

\- To jesteśmy umówieni.

Anton skorzystał z momentu nieuwagi drużyny i zerknął przelotnie w bok, nieświadomie szukając wzrokiem pewnego osobnika; widział, jak jakiś chłopak i dwie uczepione jego boku dziewczyny podchodzą do Różańskiego. Ktoś na moment zasłonił mu widok, a gdy Anton spojrzał ponownie, Steve nie miał już swojej szklanki z mlekiem, za to miał plamę na podkoszulce. Zanim nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, Starszenko odwrócił się z powrotem do towarzyszy.

\- Co myślicie o tym nowym? - spytał leniwie, przerywając im nowo rozpoczętą rozmowę. 

Bruno nic nie powiedział, Todor skrzywił się wyraźnie, Taszka wydęła wargi.

\- Nie ma chuja we wsi - ocenił Klin i to w dużej mierze wyczerpało temat. 

Owszem, Starszenko i nowy wzajemnie ocalili sobie skórę, a także spożyli razem kotlety schabowe, ale to tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyło. Anton był w drużynie. Jeżeli drużyna nie zaakceptuje Różańskiego i nie zdecyduje się przygarnąć go pod swoje skrzydła, nie ma mowy o żadnych publicznych poufałościach. Anton znał zasady. Dlatego w obecności drużyny starannie ignorował nowego. 

Chadzały jednak plotki, że trzymanie się zasad nie było najmocniejszą z jego stron.


	10. Słodki sorbet pajęczy

\- Toni! - Drobne rączki objęły Starszenkę w pasie i zacisnęły się z zaskakującą krzepą. Anton stęknął głośno.

\- Udusisz mnie, młody.

\- Jezu, przepraszam, Toni. Dostałem dzisiaj czwórkę z historii! I, i, i pan profesor Kozieradka powiedział, że odpowiedziałem nawet znośnie, i...

\- I z czego się niby cieszysz? - Anton wydął wargi w wyraźnym lekceważeniu dla osoby pana Kozieradki. - To idiota. Co wam mówił na temat Katynia?

\- Na temat czego?

Anton tylko westchnął, wziął młodego za rękę i skierowali się w stronę Pewexu. Młody podskakiwał, nabuzowany energią, przeszczęśliwy.

Anton poznał młodego - Piotrka, którego zdrabniał w swoim ojczystym języku na Pietra, dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, gdy umocnił już swoją pozycję w liceum. Pietro był żywiołowym chłopakiem o ogromnej inteligencji, ale dyskretnej, nierzucającej się w oczy - czyli takiej, którą łatwo przeoczyć, gdy nie jest się czujnym Ukraińcem o ponadprzeciętnej percepcji.

\- Jak tam, ktoś cię zbił dzisiaj? - spytał Anton, ssąc loda na patyku, który smakował bardziej jak zamrożony kompot z suszu niż faktyczna słodycz.

\- Tylko dwa razy - odparł natychmiast Pietro z dumą. - Na geografii. I... po geografii.

\- Pokaż.

Pietro zadarł mundurek, obnażając galaktykę olbrzymich, barwnych, fioletowo-żółtych siniaków w okolicy żeber.

\- Ale za to żebyś zobaczył tego drugiego, Toni! - powiedział szybko.

\- Ta - mruknął Anton. - Widzę oczyma wyobraźni. Widzę, jak rozwalił cię na łopatki i kopał leżącego. Który to?

\- Ale Toni, poradzę sobie...

\- Mów, który! Zniszczę go!

\- Jasiek Księżewicz.

Anton przez chwilę rozważał swoje możliwości, ssąc loda.

\- Dobra, wierzę w twoją krzepę, młody, następnym razem dasz radę.

Zaśmiali się i Pietro opuścił mundurek.

\- A co robi reszta, Toni?

\- Nie wierzę, że stęskniłeś się za tamtymi kretynami. Oni cię nawet nie lubią. Mówią, że jesteś dzieciak.

\- Nie jestem dzieciak, mam już dwanaście lat! Idziemy popływać w zalewie, Toni?

\- Tam, gdzie woda cuchnie jak martwy opos?

\- Tak, właśnie tam! Kim jest opos?

Pietro złapał Antona za rękę, gdy ten tłumaczył mu, jak wygląda ów ewenement natury. Uwielbiał go słuchać, czasem nawet nie dla wiedzy, ale dla samego słuchania. Anton był dla niego jak starszy brat, a w dodatku godny autorytet.

Gdy dotarli nad zalew, okazało się, że ktoś już tam był.

Zalew składał się z donuta wody o dość szerokim promieniu; w jego środku, jakby usypana z kamieni, tkwiła bezpieczna, sucha wyspa, a na niej kilka ławeczek i brzozowych drzew. Łączył ją ze stałym lądem drewniany most z rozpadającą się balustradą.

Steve siedział ze stopami w wodzie i szkicował. Anton wyciągnął szyję, żeby z mostu zobaczyć, co kapitan Ameryka postanowił uwiecznić.

\- Ziomie - powiedział do niego głośno; dzieliło ich kilka metrów. - Masz przesrane.

Rysunek przedstawiał piękną twarz Taszki Romanovej.

\- Nie bujam się w niej. Ma tylko ciekawy profil - odparł Steve, nie podnosząc nawet głowy. Antonowi to zaimponowało. - I nie przeklinaj przy dziecku.

Pietro żachnął się.

\- Widzisz, młody? Dzieciak jesteś, nawet kapitan Ameryka ci to powie.

Pietro przyskoczył do Kapitana i spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na rysunek. Steve odwrócił dzieło w jego stronę.

\- I co myślisz?

\- Ona ma wyraźniej zarysowane kości jarzmowe - oznajmił dwunastolatek. - Ale ogólnie to bardzo ładne, kapitanie Ameryko! Też chciałbym tak umieć.

Zaczął ściągać spodnie. Steve popatrzył na to z niepokojem.

\- Gorąco mu, przyszliśmy się wykąpać - wyjaśnił Anton, widząc jego spojrzenie.

\- W tym śmierdzącym mule? - zdziwił się szczerze Steve.

\- Czyżby w Stanach Zjednoczonych woda była tylko i wyłącznie przejrzysta jak dziewicze łzy? Powinieneś był wziąć trochę również dla nas.

Pietro był już goły jak go natura stworzyła; niewiele myśląc, wbiegł do chłodnej wody, pryskając kroplami na wszystkie strony świata. Steve z kocim refleksem zasłonił zeszyt. Potem lekko zmarszczył brwi i zaczął odwracać się w stronę Antona.

\- Ty też zamierzasz... - 

Anton stał bez spodni i zsuwał bokserki. Steve rozejrzał się niespokojnie, starając omijać jego postać wzrokiem.

\- Czy to jest zgodne z prawem?

\- Nie bądź cykor - Błysnął zębami i pobiegł za młodym. - Nie zamoczyłbym pantalonów od mateczki! - krzyknął jeszcze, młócąc wodę jakby miał kopyta. Steve'owi nie udało się ochronić zeszytu po raz drugi; na twarzy Taszki wykwitło kilka słodkich, cuchnących mułem łez. 

Potem oni bawili się w wodzie, a on rysował. Minęło dwadzieścia minut. 

Anton właśnie przyjacielsko dusił Pietra, trzymając jego głowę pod wodą, gdy zobaczył, jak Steve macha gorączkowo z brzegu. Umysł natychmiast zaczął pracować na zwiększonych obrotach. Anton podążył spojrzeniem za oczami Steve'a i zaklął, bowiem zza drzew po drugiej stronie mostka dało się dostrzec nieprzyjemnie znajomy, szary jak śmierć mundur.

Szybko puścił chłopca. Ten stęknął i zaczął się dławić.

\- Pietro, bądź cicho! Milicja tu jest!

Dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze...?

Anton kątem oka zauważył, jak Steve podnosi z ziemi bieliznę Pietra, owija nią kamień, który następnie ciska w ich kierunku do wody.

Chlup.

\- Pieprzony geniusz - powiedział sam do siebie, a potem zaniepokoił się nagle. - Czekaj...! Nie! Tylko nie moje jedwabne...

Chlup.

\- Niech to cholera weźmie - mruczał Anton, zakładając pod wodą bieliznę, gdy obute stopy milicjantów rozgniatały deski mostku tuż obok niego. Był już bezpieczny. - Znowu jestem z nim na czysto.


	11. Mściciele, ...

Taszka wyjrzała zza kamiennego ogrodzenia; obserwowała, jak znajoma sylwetka sięga po klucz i powoli, z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem otwiera drzwi. Siedzieli stłoczeni między stertą dachówek, kamieni i krzaków, a niewielkim drzewem

\- Co widzisz? - spytał niecierpliwie Todor, wychylając się zza niej. Agresywnym gestem wepchnęła jego głowę z powrotem w tył. 

\- Jak cię zauważy, to już nie za wiele - syknęła i ponownie skupiła wzrok. - Okej, chłopcy. Wszedł do środka. 

\- Jest w kuchni - zakomunikował Bruno. Siedział na drzewie. - Widzę go przez okno.

\- Dobrze - mruknęła Taszka. - Todor, odwróć jego uwagę. My z Klinem wślizgniemy się do środka.

Todor wydawał się zawiedziony. 

\- Dlaczego to ja mam najbłahsze z zajęć? Mam siłę jak dwóch Klinów.

\- Ale Klin ma jaja.

\- Ja również je posiadam.

\- Klin ma ich więcej.

\- Co?

Klin wsadził rękę w spodnie; Todor spojrzał na to ze zgrozą. Klin wydobył z kieszeni cztery surowe kurze jajka. Teraz Taszka spojrzała na to ze zgrozą.

\- Trzymałeś je cały czas w kieszeni - powiedziała tonem wskazującym na to, że bynajmniej takiego stanu rzeczy nie popiera.

\- No.

\- Jajka. Surowe. W kieszeni.

\- Jakoś to zniosły.

\- Biegliśmy tutaj całą drogę!

\- Wiem, też tam by...

\- A potem czołgaliśmy się pod ogrodzeniem!

\- Jajka. Zniosły. Czemu się nie śmiejesz?

\- Robi sobie kanapkę z masłem - oznajmił głos z góry. 

Todor zadarł głowę i spojrzał na Brunona.

\- I co z tego?

\- Nie powinniście w tej chwili odwracać jego uwagi i zakradać się do środka?

Taszka jęknęła, trzepnęła Klina w twarz, wepchnęła mu jajka z powrotem do spodni. 

\- Jesteśmy potwornie zdezorganizowani - oznajmiła. - Skupcie się. Todor, znajdź jakiś kamyk...

\- Kobieto, dlaczego mi rozkazujesz?

\- Ej, właśnie - wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Klin. - Czy my ustalaliśmy, kto będzie dowodził, bo ja nie pamiętam żadnej takiej rozmowy.

\- To ja powinienem być dowódcą. Jestem z was najsilniejszy. Jestem silny jak... jestem silny jak młot!

\- I tępy jak młot - uzupełnił Klin.

\- Pilnuj się, gdy mówisz do władcy!

Klin naciągnął procę, celując w czoło Todora.

\- A jak ci odstrzelę prawe oko, to co wtedy? - zapytał ostro, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. - To wtedy ja będę władcą!

\- Czy wy też słyszycie hukanie sowy? - zmieniła temat Taszka, marszcząc nieco jedną śliczną rudą brew.

\- Jest trzecia post meridiem, kobieto. Żaden z ptaków nocy...

Coś uderzyło Todora w głowę. Czynność taka z założenia była pozbawiona wszelkiego sensu, bowiem twarde australijskie czaszki, zahartowane przez eony uderzeń długich, wąskich przedmiotów, między innymi stóp kangurów bądź zabawnie zgiętych drewnianych bananów, nie są podatne na tego typu urazy; wszelako, z powodu małych zawirowań wiatru i drgań dotkniętych ciałem obcym jasnozłotych włosów, tam, gdzie komuś innemu zachciałoby się kląć i rozmasowywać bolącą głowę, przez umysł Todora przemknął jedynie cień poirytowania.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zawołał, wygrażając Brunonowi pięścią. 

\- No... nie słyszeliście, jak hukałem jak sowa?

Natasza zmarszczyła drugą brew.

\- Hukałeś jak sowa? Kto, do cholery, kazał ci hukać jak sowa?

Bruno spłonął rumieńcem. 

\- Myślałem, że taki ustaliliśmy sygnał - powiedział cichutko.

\- Dobra, mniejsza z tym! - zawołał Klin, próbując przedrzeć się przez tę rozmowę. Przypominało to krzyczenie na doniczkę. - Dlaczego hukałeś, Bruno?

\- Zniknął z mojego pola widzenia. Nie wiem, gdzie jest.

\- CO? - Todor rozejrzał się. 

\- Powiedziałem, że zniknął...

\- Słyszeliśmy, siedź cicho! - syknęła Taszka. - Todor, na mój znak, biegnij tam i rzuć kamieniem... TODOR - powiedziała ze zgrozą.

\- Dla tego młota słowo "biegnij" jest znakiem - ocenił Klin.

Taszka złapała go za przegub.

\- Nie obij sobie jajek - ostrzegła i zaczęli biec. 

Todor nie został poinstruowany, co zrobić; a nawet, gdyby to się stało, prawdopodobnie nie zamierzał oddawać swojego losu intuicji kobiety. Dlatego chwycił kamień i bez żadnego namysłu, ale za to z wielkim rozmachem, cisnął nim w okno pana Hryniewicza. 

Szkło prysnęło jak fontanna. Ktoś wewnątrz domu krzyknął, w oknie pojawiła się sylwetka.

\- Wy zapite gnoje! Ja wam dam! Idę po wiatrówkę! - Sylwetka przemieściła się w stronę zejścia do piwnicy.

\- Hryniewicz ma wiatrówkę? - zdumiał się Klin, gdy wbiegali przez niezamknięte drzwi frontowe do domu nauczyciela. 

\- Najwyżej wiatraczek - odparowała Natasza. - Teraz szybko, upychaj jajka za karniszami i wynosimy się stąd, zanim Todor narobi więcej szkód.

Gdy tylko skończyła wypowiadać to zdanie, trzasnęło drugie okno.

\- Czy on postradał zmysły? - szepnęła. Z piwnicy doszło ją zduszone przekleństwo, a zaraz potem ciężkie kroki. - Klin, chowaj się za zasłonę!

\- Czekaj, czekaj, dwa mi zostały - odparł leniwie chłopak.

\- Klin, to jest rozkaz - powiedziała groźnie, ale już znacznie ciszej, bo sapanie nauczyciela stawało się najwyraźniejszym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu. Sama wcisnęła się w wąską przestrzeń między sofą a ścianą, modląc, żeby jej przyjaciel zrozumiał powagę sytuacji.

\- A co ty tutaj robisz? - usłyszała po chwili zaskoczony męski głos. 

Klin zezował, spoglądając na wycelowaną w niego muszkę wiatrówki.


	12. Mściciele, ... cz.2

\- Niech pan nie strzela! - wrzasnęła Taszka, wyskakując zza kanapy i zasłaniając Klina własnym ciałem. Wuefista aż podskoczył, a wiatrówka wystrzeliła spod jego nerwowych palców, mijając Taszkę o ćwierć metra. Śrut utkwił w ścianie. Była tak popękana, że nie dało się dostrzec różnicy.

\- Gówniarze, co robicie w moim domu? Wzywam milicję! Przyjedzie czarna wołga i was zabierze! - krzyczał. Nagle jego wzrok padł na to, co Klin ściskał w dłoni; skorupka jajka zmiażdżyła się, gdy chłopak nerwowo zacisnął na niej dłoń w odruchu na wystrzał. Jajeczny glut ściekał mu po nadgarstku i zaczął kapać na podłogę.

\- Tylko nie czarna wołga - powiedział słabo Klin, ale został zignorowany. Taszka wciąż stała przed nim, spoglądając hardo na nauczyciela, chociaż żołądek już podjeżdżał jej do gardła.

\- Odsuń się, odstrzelę mu jaja - warknął Hryniewicz, ruszył w jej kierunku, odepchnął na bok, aż padła na kanapę i wycelował lufę wiatrówki w Klina. Konkretnie między nogi Klina. Klin spojrzał na to ze zgrozą i zdecydowanym ruchem przesunął lufę na swoje serce.

Taszka zadrżała, a nie zdarzało jej się to często.

I właśnie wtedy strzeliło trzecie okno. 

\- MŚCICIELE! - krzyknął gromko znajomy głos o australijskim zaśpiewie. - ZEJDŹCIEŻ SIĘ WSZYSCY, INO RYCHŁO!

Todor wtoczył się do środka jak pocisk ciężkiej artylerii; w prawej dłoni dzierżył nadgryziony zębem czasu młotek do wbijania gwoździ, znaleziony w szopie za domem. 

Miał obłęd w oczach.

\- Proszę iść do diabła, panie profesorze od wuefu! - zawołał za nim Bruno, który wyrósł nagle za plecami Hryniewicza. Natasza obejrzała go krytycznym okiem; nie miał żadnej broni, jeżeli nie liczyć dwóch ściskanych w pobielałych palcach słoików dżemu.

Hryniewicz obrócił głowę, jego usta ułożyły się w idealną literę O. Gdy dzieciaków była tylko para, czuł jeszcze, że będzie w stanie nad tym zapanować, ale gdy został otoczony przez czwórkę, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo żałosnych...

Todor skoczył ku niemu z rykiem, zanim jeszcze odwrócił głowę do końca, i uderzył młotkiem w jego głowę. Taszka jeszcze raz skoczyła jak lwica.

\- Nie! - wrzasnęła mniej więcej jedno uderzenie młotka i dwa strzały z wiatrówki za późno. 

Gdyby byli nieco tylko bardziej dalekowzroczni, prawdopodobnie potrafiliby przewidzieć to, co się wydarzy, już w chwili, kiedy popijali z hardym wyrazem twarzy mleko na stołówce. Zdarzało im się już wyprawiać razem naprawdę niebezpieczne rzeczy, jak nocne kąpiele w zalewie bądź podkradanie nauczycielom biżuterii, którą tamci zabrali nieskromnym uczennicom i wymienianie jej na chałwę lub szklane kulki. Zawsze jednak udawało im się wywinąć - o włos, bo o włos - od odpowiedzialności.

Niepowodzenie misji, jak to lubili określać swoje wypady, nie było winą żadnego z nich. Każdy miał sobą coś do zaoferowania, każdy miał jakiś pomysł. Co więcej, wszyscy pięknie uzupełniali swoje wzajemne niedostatki. Oraz znali się zbyt długo, by szanować którekolwiek jako przywódcę.

Gdy dołączył do nich Starszenko, wzięli jego nadęte jak brzuch po sutym posiłku ego i ogólną impertynencję za oznakę zdolności przywódczych; i faktycznie, Starszenko sprawował się świetnie, wydając rozkazy. Problem tkwił w tym, że jego ego i impertynencja pchały go do wykorzystywania owego niewielkiego okrucha władzy do nad wyraz egoistycznych i impertynenckich pobudek.

Dlatego po jakimś czasie Mściciele zaczęli żywić przekonanie, że chociaż ze Starszenką na czele działają jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, to jednak stają się przez to jeszcze bardziej plugawi i zdemoralizowani, niż byli wcześniej. 

A żadne z nich nie chciało być czarnym charakterem opowieści. Żadne z nich nie chciało wykorzystywać siły swojej jedności do zachowywania się jak banda Księżewicza albo nauczyciele. W dodatku Starszenko, ten pomysłowy dzieciak zawsze jakimś tajemniczym sposobem po prostu wiedział, co robić. W jego ustach wszystko brzmiało tak logicznie, sensownie. Czasem wstrząsająco i demoralizująco - zawsze jednak logicznie.

Dlatego właśnie, gdy Taszka upadła z krzykiem na podłogę, krwawiąc obficie z wypalonej śrutem dziury w ramieniu, tuż obok bezwładnego ciała pana Hryniewicza leżącego w kałuży krwi, szkła i dżemu, i spojrzała w oczy nauczyciela - o białkach czerwonych od zalewającej je krwi, uwolnionej spod potężnie wgniecionej czaszki, była w stanie myśleć tylko o jednym rozwiązaniu. 

Odwróciła się z wysiłkiem do Klina, bo był jej przyjacielem i wiedziała, że tylko on będzie teraz myślał trzeźwo.

\- Biegnij po Antona - powiedziała.


	13. Zwolnieni z WF-u

Anton z namaszczeniem obejrzał zwłoki.

\- A więc mówicie - powiedział bardzo powoli. - Że jednak nie będę musiał poprawiać tego zaliczenia z biegów krótkodystansowych?

Teraz wszyscy byli w domu Todora (czyli raptem dwie ulice i parkan od miejsca zdarzenia); jego rodzice zostawili go z młodszym bratem i starszą siostrą (nie wiadomo, które z powyższych jest większym wykroczeniem z ich strony) i wyjechali na kilka dni do Niemiec. Rowerem.

Był tu również Steve. Gdy Klin - blady jak trup - pobiegł szukać Antona nad zalewem, Anton wpadł w pewien rodzaj nieoczywistej paniki i kazał nowemu schować się pod wodą. Klin jednak nie zwrócił żadnej uwagi ani nie zadawał pytań o obecność Kapitana; zbyt dużo się wydarzyło, żeby zaprzątał sobie nim wówczas głowę.

Dlatego Steve, nie wiedząc, co robić, poszedł z nimi.

I teraz bardzo tego żałował.

\- Czy on na pewno nie żyje? - zadał zasadnicze pytanie.

Trup leżał w wannie - w momencie decydowania wydawało się to najsensowniejszym rozwiązaniem.

Anton pomachał nauczycielowi dłonią przed twarzą.

\- Na bank - oświadczył. - Todor, zdążyłeś posprzątać całą krew, zanim Klin mnie znalazł?

Todor zacisnął szczęki; na jego twarzy malowało się bardzo wiele emocji. Przodowało rozgoryczenie.

\- To moja wina, przyjaciele - powiedział bardzo cicho. - Przeze mnie wszyscy jesteśmy teraz wyjęci spod prawa. Mogłem... mogłem rozwiązać to inaczej. Jestem głupcem. Nie powinienem był celować w głowę.

Wszyscy milczeli.

\- Pytałem - ponowił cierpliwie Anton. - Czy zdążyłeś posprzątać całą krew?

Todor otarł łzę.

\- Zdążyłem.

\- Świetnie. Wprost fantastycznie. - Anton westchnął głośno. - Uch... Dajcie mi pomyśleć, okej? Niech ktoś sprawdzi, czy Bruno nie potrzebuje pomocy z Taszką. Nadal jest ślepy jak... jak...

\- Jak wąż! - podpowiedział mu ktoś z głębi korytarza.

Todor błyskawicznie wyskoczył z łazienki, w której się zgromadzili, na korytarz i zatrzasnął drzwi. 

\- Loczek, mówiłem ci, nie przeszkadzaj nam!

\- Chciałem siku. To mój dom. Mam prawo do sikania w moim domu. Niech oni natychmiast wyjdą!

\- Czemu jego brat nazywa się Loczek, to głupie - mruknął Klin, siedząc oparty plecami o pralkę.

\- Mamy teraz inne problemy na głowie - uświadomił go Steve, zerkając z niepokojem na mroczną twarz Antona.

\- Słuchaj no, ty... Dlaczego ty w ogóle tu jesteś? - Klin zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego nieprawidłowość tej sytuacji. - Starszenko, możesz łaskawie wyjaśnić...

\- Zamknij się - warknął Anton. - I przestań włazić mi na głowę. Zabiłeś dzisiaj człowieka, nie chcesz popłakać w kącie?

\- To był Todor!

\- On płacze, bierz z niego przykład.

\- Ale przecież to nie ma sen...

Anton gwałtownie wstał, szarpnął drzwiami i po prostu wyszedł.

Klin odchylił głowę w tył i westchnął ciężko, teatralnie. Znalazł się sam w pomieszczeniu z tym nowym chłopakiem i obydwoje uważali to za ekstremalnie niezręczne. Steve spojrzał na jego wyraźnie zarysowane jabłko Adama; drżało lekko.

\- Słuchaj...

\- Wypierdalaj - padła odpowiedź, trochę wymuszenie nieprzyjaznym tonem.

Steve wcale nie miał chęci protestować, więc podniósł się bezszelestnie i wyszedł z łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Mogę już tam wejść? - zapytał go wyniosły, poirytowany głos z dołu. Kapitan spojrzał tam. Młodszy brat Thora - śliczne dziecko z kręconymi, czarnymi włosami - siedziało naprzeciwko drzwi z rączkami zaplecionymi gniewnie na piersi.

\- Jeszcze nie, Loczek - powiedział. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z dziećmi. Rozmawiał z nimi więc jak z dorosłymi. - Przepraszam, ale musimy, ee... posprzątać.

\- Wiem, że macie tam trupa! - krzyknął Loczek w odpowiedzi, na tyle głośno, by Todor, który w międzyczasie znalazł się w kuchni, usłyszał jego słowa. - Śmierdzi na cały dom. Chcę zobaczyć.

\- To nie jest widok dla ciebie, młody... młody człowieku - powiedział Steve niepewnie. - I wcale nie mamy tam trupa - dodał pospiesznie, a Loczek zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Masz mnie za cymbała? Nie boję się. Widziałem mnóstwo trupów, tam, skąd pochodzę!

\- W Australii? - domyślił się Kapitan. Tego i owego zdążył się już od Antona dowiedzieć.

\- Ja nie jestem z Australii, jak Todor! - Dziecko wyglądało na oburzone. - Ja pochodzę z Antar... Antarktyki. Tam jest bardzo zimno, i tam żyją lodowi giganci, tacy duzi, więksi niż tata!

\- Więksi niż tata - powtórzył mechanicznie Steve.

\- Tak. I ja też jestem takim gigantem, tylko jeszcze nie urosłem, bo Todor pije moje mleko. Ale mogę cię zabić!

\- Ach tak?

Loczek wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk, wstał z groźną miną i dźgnął go w łydkę.

\- Argh!

\- Widzisz? Umarłeś, odciąłem ci nogę!

Steve poczuł się bezradny, i to wcale nie z powodu utraty kończyny. Spojrzał szybko w obie strony korytarza, żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie patrzy, a potem złapał absolutnie nie spodziewającego się tego Loczka pod pachy, wcisnął do łazienki i zamknął drzwi.

\- Powodzenia, Klin - mruknął, po czym szybko się oddalił.


	14. Priorytety i suspens

Taszka szeroko otworzyła oczy; jej oddech przyspieszył sześciokrotnie.

\- Kurwa - jęknęła. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!

Na czole Brunona perlił się pot. Miał w rękach pęsetę i łyżeczkę i właśnie prowadził swoją pierwszą operację na okrytej ścierkami i starymi gazetami kanapie.

\- Śrut jest wbity płyciutko, ale nie dam rady go wyjąć tak, żeby Taszy nie bolało - powiedział drżącym głosem. - Musimy ją czymś znieczulić.

\- Znowu wódka? - spytał Todor, patrząc niespokojnie na wykręcone ciało przyjaciółki.

Bruno pokręcił głową, nawet zdobył się na blady uśmiech.

\- Chyba jest zbyt uodporniona.

\- To może...

\- Nie będziemy też już dzisiaj uderzać ludzi w głowę - dodał Anton ostro i dość pospiesznie.

Todor posmutniał z braku pomysłów. Wtedy odezwała się jego siostra.

\- Mam tabakę w pokoju. - Powiodła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. - Pomoże jej się rozluźnić i troszkę złagodzi ból.

Spojrzeli na Antona. Nie wyglądał za dobrze.

\- Co? Tak! Tylko przynieś dużo - powiedział nieprzytomnie.

\- Wsystko z tobą w porządku? - zmartwiła się Taszka, dygocząca z bólu, patrząc na niego znad krwawej dziury w swoim ramieniu.

\- Czy ja wiem, jakoś kiepsko się czuję, to pewnie przez te zmiany ciśnienia - odparł i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu.

Po chwili wróciła Helena - Hela - z blaszanym pojemnikiem.

\- Ktoś ma pieniądze? - zapytała pospiesznie, wysypując sobie nieco brązowawego proszku między kciuk a palec wskazujący.

Wszyscy zamilkli; Starszenko po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni i w milczeniu podał jej cały zwitek. Popatrzyła na to bez zrozumienia, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie chcę łapówki, cymbale, tylko jakoś banknot, żeby jej to podać.

Todor roześmiał się hałaśliwie; Taszka spojrzała nań jak na idiotę. Starszenko poczuł, jak goreją mu policzki, więc szybko wyjął jeden banknot z pliku, zwinął w rulon i wręczył Heli.

Po kilku chwilach Taszka zaczęła płakać.

\- I ja was wszystkich tak kocham, wiecie? - Łzy ciekły jej przez nos. - Jesteście moją rodziną. Naprawdę. Nigdy nie miałam lepszej. Życie bym oddała za was, za każdego z was. Kurwa!

\- Złapałem go - pochwalił się Bruno, ściskając pęsetę. - Czas na tę gorszą część.

Taszka nabrała powietrza w dość charakterystyczny sposób. Oczy załzawiły jej ponownie.

\- Może za Starszenkę nie. Starszenko to suczy syn, dba zawsze tylko o własny interes. KURWA! KURWA! KURWA! Znaczy wiesz, wielbię cię, Starszenko. Ale jesteś chujem, jakich mało.

Anton pokazał Taszce środkowy palec i zaczął czytać gazetę spod jej lędźwi.

\- Prawie wyjąłem - ogłosił nagle światu Bruno. - Ktoś mi pomoże? Anton!

\- Co?

\- Zbierz czymś jej krew, bo nie widzę, co robię!

\- Czym, do cholery?

\- Nie wiem, ale zrób to szybko!

Ukrainiec już miał ponownie otworzyć usta, gdy ktoś brutalnie przepchnął się na jego miejsce; Steve pojawił się znikąd, stanął nad prowizorycznym stołem operacyjnym, wyjął własną koszulkę ze spodni i przyłożył jej brzeg do krwawiącej rany Taszki.

\- Woda utleniona! - wydał komendę Bruno; Todor przecisnął się do szafek i podał mu buteleczkę. 

W tym momencie z łazienki rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask, a potem powtarzający się dźwięk czegoś twardego uderzającego w coś innego.

Anton i Steve spojrzeli po sobie - jakoś tak wyszło - odwrócili się na pięcie i pobiegli tam, jakby się paliło.

Loczek stał w kącie i krzyczał. Steve podszedł do niego i delikatnie odjął jego ręce od twarzy.

\- Co się dzieje, dzieciaku? - spytał, starając się brzmieć neutralnie. Młodszy brat Todora potrząsnął tylko włosami i krzyczał dalej. Gdy Steve go puścił, zobaczył na własnej dłoni ślady krwi. - Anton?

Klin też krzyczał. Przez chwilę. Potem tylko stał w niemym przerażeniu.

\- On-on - zaczął dukać. Miał w ręku kamienny wazon, który jeszcze chwilę temu stał na parapecie i mieścił w sobie kilka zdechłych, suchych maków.

Starszenko nie pamiętał, by wazon jeszcze dziesięć minut temu miał te czerwone ozdobniki.

Anton złapał Klina za twarz i spojrzał bez słowa w rozbiegane oczy.

\- On ożył - dokończył Klin. - Skurwysyn ożył i zaczął się podnosić... Spanikowałem i... wazon... Todor go wtedy nie całkiem zabił... wazon... - Usiadł na klapie sedesu, bo nogi go zawiodły.

\- Okazało się, że jednak nie umarł, a ty postanowiłeś z tej okazji zacząć napierdalać go wazonem? Na oczach dziecka?

\- Ty chuju - powiedział Klin agresywnie. - Ty chuju, nie było cię tutaj... on tak nagle... przestraszyłem się, okej? Przestraszyłem się! Chyba mi wolno!

Steve w międzyczasie zbadał mu puls.

\- Teraz już na pewno jest po wszystkim - uznał.

\- Tak, bo jego głowa jest w kawałkach, a mózg częściowo znajduje się na podłodze - powiedział mu gniewnie Anton. - Jestem ciekaw, co...

\- Anton - przerwał mu Klin. - Przestań. Po prostu przestań, jasne? Nie w tym momencie. Mam już dość twojego wywyższania się.

\- Nie jest łatwo wiecznie po was sprzątać, a potem jeszcze dostawać za to wciry - zirytował się Anton.

\- Co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć?! - wrzasnęła z kuchni Taszka.

\- Prosiliśmy cię o pomoc, bo uważasz się za naszego przywódcę - mówił dalej Klin. - Ale jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj tylko opierdalać nas z góry na dół jak zawsze, to wyjdź. I tak przez twoje popieprzone planowanie prędzej czy później coś musiało się spierdolić.

Anton podszedł do niego bardzo, bardzo blisko.

\- Belfra wziąłeś na siebie - syknął. - Nawet mnie wtedy z wami nie było.

\- A myślisz, że od kogo przejąłem wspaniałe cechy narwańca? Spędzam z tobą większość życia!

\- Antonie - odezwał się Todor, który przyszedł właśnie z kuchni. - Musisz przyznać, że nieraz wystawiałeś nas na niebezpieczeństwo w nie do końca słusznej sprawie.

\- I rzadko kiedy w ogóle mówisz nam, co planujesz. Raczej wrzeszczysz na nas, że jesteśmy idiotami, i każesz nam sobie zaufać - rozkręcał się Klin. Dłonie Antona zacisnęły się w pięści. Klin, który już od pięciu minut trzymał procę, zaśmiał się krótko na ten widok. - Pobijesz mnie? Ty? Umiesz się bić tylko wtedy, kiedy masz swoje głupie zabawki, które kupuje ci twój dobry tatuś. Bez nich nie jesteś nic wart, rozumiesz?

Steve uznał, że ma tego dość, i wszedł pomiędzy nich.

\- Przestańcie w tej chwili - zawołał. - Nie możecie się kłócić, nie teraz! Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem!

\- Złaź mi z drogi, nowy - ofuknął go Klin. - To nie twoja sprawa. Nawet nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Może macie rację, może nie powinienem się odzywać - wysyczał Anton, całkiem ignorując obecność Steve'a. - Jak daleko zajedziecie beze mnie? Dziś daliście idealny przykład swojego świetnego zorganizowania.

\- A ty bez nas nie przeżyjesz jednego dnia w szkole, rozumiesz?

\- Czyżby? Do niczego was nie potrzebuję, jesteście głupi!

\- Ty sukinsynie!

\- Za to ty... ty nie masz innej rodziny. Jeśli ta się rozpadnie...

Klin wrzasnął i odepchnął Kapitana, jakby ten nic nie ważył; wtedy nagle powstrzymała go silna dłoń.

\- Stop, w tej chwili. Kapitan Ameryka ma rację - rozkazał Todor. - Mamy teraz ważniejsze problemy na głowie niż głupie niesnaski. Na Boga, w mojej wannie leżą zwłoki! Musimy wymyślić jakiś plan.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, za to Klin i Starszenko patrzyli się na siebie tak, jakby chcieli się pozabijać.

Pierwszy odezwał się Starszenko. Naturalna kolej rzeczy.

\- No, Klin - rzucił pogodnie. - To dla mnie niepowtarzalna okazja, żeby ponownie popatrzeć, jak beze mnie wszystko spierdala wam się na łeb.

Twarz Klina dosłownie pociemniała.

\- Wyjdź teraz przez te drzwi, a nie odezwę się do ciebie już nigdy w... 

Urwał, gdy drzwi trzasnęły potężnie za odchodzącym Starszenką.


	15. Kapitan za sterami

\- Czy on właśnie zostawił nas w potrzebie? - spytał powoli Todor. Położył rękę na plecach Loczka i łagodnie, acz stanowczo wypchnął go z łazienki. 

Moment później w drzwiach pojawili się Hela, Bruno i obolała Taszka. 

\- Co wyście zrobili? - spytała rzeczowo ta ostatnia. 

\- Klin pokłócił się z Antonem.

\- Czy on wyszedł?

\- On odszedł, Taszka. Odszedł z drużyny.

\- Pierdolisz.

Przyskoczyła do okna i otworzyła je, wypatrując sylwetki Ukraińca.

\- ANTOON! ANTOOOON!

\- Pobiegnę za nim - zaoferował się Bruno.

\- Nie ma po co - odparł zimno Klin. - Powiedział, że nas nie potrzebuje. Sam słyszałem.

\- Co? Tylko nie to... Teraz muszę go skreślić z listy moich przyjaciół - zmartwił się Bruno i przyklęknął nad stertą plecaków leżących w przedpokoju, żeby wyjąć z jednego swój szary kajecik. Zaczął go kartkować ze łzami w oczach. 

\- Nadal potrzebujemy planu - przypomniała Taszka trzeźwo, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. - Czy ktoś ma jakieś pomysły?

Milczenie. 

\- Ja - powiedział nagle Steve, dotąd siedzący cicho w pryzmie prania, na którą cisnął go impet rozbiegu Klina. Zaczął powoli się podnosić. - Mogę wam pomóc.

\- Ty, nowy?

\- Najważniejsze, to zabrać stąd i ukryć ciało - kontynuował Steve. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz; ponad koronami drzew niebo było już całkiem ciemne.

\- Ale gdzie? - Taszka zmrużyła oczy. 

\- W lesie za domem. Myślę, że jakieś półtora kilometra wgłąb wystarczy.

Zrobiło się całkowicie cicho. 

\- Podzielimy się na dwie drużyny - kontynuował powoli Steve. - Jedna pójdzie pochować Hryniewicza, druga w tym czasie wróci się do jego domu i ułoży wszystko tak, żeby wyglądało, jakby uciekł z kraju. Zmyje krew. Zabierze rzeczy osobiste.

\- To niemoralne - zauważył Todor.

\- Wolisz palić głupa przed milicją? - warknęła nań Taszka. - Mogą cię za to rozstrzelać. Albo gorzej.

\- Gorzej? - żachnął się Klin. - Podwójnie rozstrzelać?

\- Nie. Czarna wołga - odpowiedziała, cedząc słowa. Uśmieszek zszedł z twarzy chłopaka. - Wyjmą ci wszystkie narządy i zostawią przy życiu, żebyś na to patrzył. 

Bruno spojrzał na nią w zadumie, bo coś mu się nie zgadzało.

\- Boże - szepnął Todor. - Jesteśmy zbrodniarzami. Może zasługujemy na karę?

\- Posłuchajcie mnie! - zawołał Steve. Spojrzeli na niego wszyscy; zdziwił się tym prawdopodobnie mniej, niż oni sami. - Mieliście dotąd wiele wątpliwości czy to, co robicie jako drużyna, jest właściwe, czy używacie swojej jedności w słusznym celu. Dzisiaj te wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Najlepsze, co teraz możecie zrobić, to zacząć działać dobrze. Z korzyścią dla innych i z korzyścią dla własnych sumień. Wiecie już o tym. Jesteście gotowi szerzyć dobro. I dlatego nie możemy pozwolić na to, żebyście zostali złapani.

Klin nie patrzył mu w oczy. Todor patrzył, ale niepewnie. 

\- Dlaczego nam pomagasz? - spytała nieufnie Taszka.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie widzę tu nikogo innego, kto potrzebowałby pomocy.

Zaimponował jej. 

\- Podzielimy się na dwa zespoły - mówił więc dalej. - Ja, Teodor i Klin weźmiemy łopaty i zakopiemy ciało. Natasza, Bruno i Hela posprzątają domy. Trzeba stąd usunąć wszystkie ślady.

Bruno zadarł lekko głowę znad swojego zeszyciku, w którym ciągle coś mazał, i uśmiechnął półgębkiem, wymieniając krótkie spojrzenie z Taszką. Nowy znał ich bardzo pobieżnie, a już zdołał świetnie dopasować ludzi i zadania, korzystając z walorów i przywar drużyny. Todor i Klin byli silni i odważni, najlepiej ze wszystkich sprawdzą się w fizycznej pracy, jaką jest kopanie grobu. Taszka również by się tam przydała, ale musiała zostać wykluczona z racji swoich obrażeń. Zresztą, jej spryt i dyskrecja pomogą przeprowadzić Helę i Brunona z powrotem do miejsca przestępstwa tak, żeby nikt się tym nie zainteresował. Funkcja Heli była najbardziej oczywista - trup nie był zmartwieniem dziewczyny, za to dom wymagający sprzątania należał właśnie do niej. Bruno również nie był odpowiednią osobą do chowania trupa w ciemnym lesie, za to jego inteligencja i spostrzegawczość pozwoli mu zwrócić reszcie uwagę na drobne detale w domu ofiary, które wymagają ukrycia.

\- Jak właściwie chcesz przenieść te zwłoki? - atakowała dalej Taszka.

\- Mam w piwnicy starą płachtę po namiocie - przypomniał sobie ostrożnie Todor, wybawiając Steve'a od chwili niezręcznego milczenia. - Możemy je zawinąć. 

\- I włożymy je na nosze z gałęzi - uzupełnił Steve.

\- Słyszałem, że w tym lesie żyją wilki - wtrącił Bruno.

\- Weźmiemy wiatrówkę Hryniewicza. Umiem strzelać. - Na to Steve miał gotową odpowiedź. Był przecież z Ameryki; Bucky pozwalał mu często spróbować swoich sił z bronią nawet ostrzejszą niż wiatrówka. - I latarki. Zresztą, podobno wilki da się spłoszyć, robiąc raban i machając rękami.

Popatrzył kolejno po zgromadzonych; już nikt nie unikał jego wzroku. Twarze były rozświetlone przez nikłą nadzieję, że może jednak wyjdą z tego cało.

\- To wszystko brzmi absurdalnie i cholernie ryzykownie - powiedział Klin, uważnie dobierając słowa. - Jestem za. Kiedy wyruszamy, kapitanie ?


	16. W mrok

Wiązanie noszy trwało dużo dłużej, niż mogliby przypuszczać; specjalistą w dziedzinie wiązania węzłów z rzemieni i sznurówek okazał się Klin, który większość swoich proc konstruował samodzielnie. 

Kiedy w końcu nazbierali dostatecznie dużo gałęzi, pogrzebaczy, łopat oraz drewna opałowego, żeby sklecić przyzwoite nosze i ubrali okrwawione zwłoki w płachciane wdzianko, byli naprawdę zmęczeni i zestresowani. To znaczy, wszyscy poza Todorem. 

Gdy przyszło wreszcie do działania, Todor natychmiast odzyskał dobry humor.

Pozostali tylko cieszyli się, że przynajmniej jak dotąd nie spotkali żadnego wilka, przedzierając się z wiszącymi na szyi latarkami przez ciemne zarośla.

\- Ej, Klin, boisz się? - zagadnął Todor, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. 

Klin tylko coś zamruczał. 

Kapitan szedł z przodu; nosze zostały oparte mu o barki dwoma najdłuższymi drągami. Jedną ręką ściskał koniec noszy, w drugiej z kolei wiatrówkę. Todor i Klin dźwigali ciężar po obu stronach z tyłu. 

Po kilku minutach milczenia zaczęli się nudzić.

\- No, to... roślina na "Z"?

\- Zielony liść - odpowiedział Todor z namaszczeniem.

\- Palant z ciebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To nie jest rodzaj rośliny. E, kapitan! - Klin zwęził oczy w małe szparki. - Znasz jakąś roślinę na "Z"?

Steve odwrócił twarz z zaskoczeniem; przewodzenie im to jedno, ale uczestniczenie z nimi w grze słownej stanowiło niemal członkostwo w drużynie. Zaczął więc szybko i intensywnie myśleć.

\- Zioło?

Klin uniósł brwi.

\- Dobry jest. Nie, Todor? Zwierzę na "Z".

\- O, ja wiem! - ucieszył się Todor.

\- "Zwierzę" to też nie jest rodzaj, młocie - ostudził go Klin.

\- To królestwo - uzupełnił Steve.

Klin zmierzył go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, jak zresztą każdego, kto poruszał w jego obecności tematy dotyczące systematyki biologicznej.

Szli tak przez dłuższą chwilę; atmosfera była wymuszenie luźna, bo wszyscy się bali, a nikt nie chciał tego okazać. Steve pozwolił sobie na jeden krótki moment odpłynąć myślami i zastanowić, co zmieni się, gdy jutro pójdą do szkoły.

Przede wszystkim, pomyślał, nie będzie więcej wuefu.

Anton prawdopodobnie go znienawidzi. Steve to rozumiał. Przecież w pewnym sensie zajął jego miejsce. Ukrainiec sam jednak był sobie winien, zostawiając drużynę w chwili, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebowali.

Będzie teraz sam, tak samo, jak Steve był sam, gdy przyszedł do szkoły. Nikt już go nie obroni przed bandą Księżewicza, przed Siepaczem i całą resztą.

\- Może tu wystarczy? Proszę? - naciskał Klin, wyrywając Steve'a z zamyślenia.

Steve bardzo chciał powiedzieć tak.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - odpowiedział zamiast tego. - Musimy podejść bliżej Miedzianki, żeby ziemia nie była tak twarda.

Więc szli dalej. Wiatrówka drżała w dłoni Steve'a za każdym razem, gdy wiatr poruszył liśćmi drzew lub gdy zdało mu się, że widzi błyszczące ślepia wśród listowia.

\- Tutaj - westchnął wreszcie, czując ulgę, że może to powiedzieć. Bezceremonialnie cisnęli nosze na ziemię i zaczęli je rozplatać, żeby wydostać łopaty.

Tylko dwie; Steve stał z wiatrówką na czatach i przyświecał kopiącym latarką.

Buty grzązły im w bagnistym gruncie, gdy z wysiłkiem podrzucali ziemię bryła za bryłą. Pan Hryniewicz patrzył na nich bez zainteresowania spod płachty.

\- Mam dość - oświadczył Klin. - Tyle musi wystarczyć.

\- Wykopaliśmy tylko metr - zaprotestował Todor.

\- Nie spędzę tu ani chwili dłużej niż to konieczne, jasne? Dawaj te zwłoki.

Todor rozwinął płachtę; pan Hryniewicz miał głowę w gazetach, żeby krew nie ubrudziła płachty. 

Klin uniósł brwi, ale w ciemnościach nie było tego widać.

\- Naprawdę, Todor?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może jeszcze kiedyś pojedziemy pod namioty.

Steve nie powstrzymał się i parsknął śmiechem, a Klin spojrzał na niego tak, jakby na ramieniu wyrosła mu druga, mała głowa.

Wrzucili ciało do podłużnego dołka i spojrzeli na nie.

\- Powinniśmy coś powiedzieć - uznał kapitan. - Tak będzie moralnie.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Bez wątpienia.

Klin zastanowił się.

\- Był chujem i tyle.

\- Klin!

\- Ale spójrzcie na to z tej strony - dodał szybko, świecąc sobie latarką w brodę, żeby towarzysze widzieli jego twarz. - Może i nasz... dowcip nie był zbyt udany... ale pomściliśmy krzywdę Taszki, Todor, nie ma co!

Todor pokiwał głową, z początku nieprzekonany, potem nagle pełen entuzjazmu.

\- Masz rację!

Obaj spojrzeli w dół.

\- A zatem czegoś nas nauczył - ocenił Todor. - Jesteśmy Mścicielami. Gdzie inni nie mogą, tam my...

\- Nie zabijajcie więcej nauczycieli - poprosił Steve.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - ofuknął go Todor. - Zapomniałeś? Jesteśmy teraz dobrzy - dodał radośnie i zaczął zakopywać zwłoki.

Klin i Steve pomogli, a potem rozrzucili razem drewno z noszy, a klocki na opał zawinęli w płachtę i oddali Todorowi. Sami chwycili po łopacie.

\- W tym lesie żyją duchy - oznajmił wszystkim Todor, gdy szli z powrotem w stronę domu. - I wilkołaki. Jedzą ludzi.

Wyśmiali go obaj, a po kilku minutach spaceru wśród ciemnych drzew zgodnie zaczęli uciekać w popłochu.

Na chwilę zatrzymali się przed płotem; Todor wskoczył na niego.

\- Do jutra, chłopaki - oznajmił z bladym uśmiechem. - Nikomu ani słowa.

\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy kretynami? - oburzył się Klin, tak dla zasady. - Do jutra, Todor. Umyj lepiej to gówno, zanim pojedziecie pod namioty.

Zaśmiali się.

\- A ty, kapitanie - dodał Klin, odwracając się. Steve spojrzał na niego ciekawie. - Jutro na historii siedzisz ze mną.


	17. Czyste do połysku

\- Loczek, wszytko w porządku? Chcesz soku? - spytała Hela, znajdując wymówkę, by przerwać szorowanie wanny.

\- Nie - odparło dramatycznie dziecko. - Chcę, żebyście wszyscy umarli.

\- Jabłkowy może być? - zawołał z kuchni Bruno i zdjął szklankę z najwyższej półki.

\- Trzeba przyznać kapitanowi, że umie rozdzielać zadania - westchnęła Hela, wracając do pracy. - Kto lepiej radzi sobie ze zmywaniem plam krwi, niż dziewczyny w wieku licealnym?

Taszka uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Czyściła kamienny wazon.

\- Morderstwo mamy w genach.

\- Co o nim myślisz? - spytała po chwili Hela.

\- O kapitanie? - Taszka zastanowiła się. - Ma dryg do planowania. I w pewnym sensie... radzi sobie z nami. O wiele lepiej, niż Anton. Nie jest takim wkurzającym dupkiem.

\- Nie o tym mówię - poinformowała ją Hela. - Pytam, czy on ci się podoba, Taszka.

\- Czy ja wiem? Nie myślałam o nim w takich kategoriach.

Hela przewróciła oczami.

\- Głupia jesteś. Każdy by o nim myślał w takich kategoriach. Jest śliczny.

\- Trochę chudy.

\- Ale ma mięśnie, a że nie takie jak Klin czy Todor, to już trudno. Widziałaś jego oczy? Albo te włosy?

\- Włosy ma ładne - przyznała Taszka bez przekonania. - Też zawsze chciałam być blondynką.

\- Jesteś beznadziejna, gdy chodzi o zakochiwanie się, wiesz o tym?

\- Za to umyłam już swoje pół wanny i ten wazon, a ty nadal użerasz się z odpływem. - Mrugnąła do niej i zmięła mokry listek papieru toaletowego w kulkę. - Będę czekać w kuchni.

Bruno ponownie okazał się najkochańszym elementem drużyny, bo zrobił wszystkim kanapki. Loczek spał na kanapie.

\- Dosypałem mu troszkę leków nasennych mamy Todora do soku - wyznał Bruno. - Nic mu nie będzie.

Taszka uśmiechnęła się tylko i sięgnęła po kanapkę. Smak pomidorów i taniego sera przypomniał jej o tym, jak bardzo czuła się wyczerpana dzisiejszym dniem.

\- Hela jeszcze kończy z wanną i możemy iść - powiedziała.

\- Jak twoje ramię?

Dotknęła bandaża.

\- Da się znieść. Mundurek je ukryje. Co za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że nikt nie będzie miał okazji go zauważyć, gdy będę przebierać się na wuef.

Bruno zawiesił głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

\- Co się z nami stało, Natasza - westchnął.

\- Nie wiem. I nie podoba mi się to. Myślisz, że kapitan nas naprawi?

\- Dotąd Anton wszystko naprawiał.

\- Poza ludźmi. On nie potrafi naprawiać ludzi.

\- Racja. Kapitan to chyba godne zastępstwo.

Natasza przeżuła kanapkę.

\- Dobre. Mogę jeszcze? Hela i tak nie będzie jeść, odchudza się.

Talerz został przesunięty w jej kierunku. Spojrzała na zegar; wskazywał dwanaście minut po jedenastej.

Hela wreszcie wyszła z łazienki, więc wzięli ze sobą mydło, szczotki i kilka worków i wyruszyli w noc.

Wszystko musiało dziać się cicho i po ciemku; jakikolwiek błysk światła mógł zwabić sąsiadów bądź w inny sposób puścić przykrywkę z dymem.

Taszka uznała, że zgodnie z zasadami dobrego smaku należy jednak wyciągnąć te jajka z karniszy. Nikt się nie kłócił.

Ograbili dom z pieniędzy, dokumentów osobistych, kluczy wszelkiej maści, a także zabrali pewną część odzieży. Tak wyobrażali sobie ucieczkę z kraju. Czuć było podenerwowanie, bo aura morderstwa i śmierci nadal unosiła się nad meblami

Hela zaczęła nerwowo ścielić łóżko, niepewna nawet, dlaczego to robi. Taszka przytrzymała jej ręce, zastanowiły się chwilę i ponownie zmięły pościel. Każdy ruch wymagał zastanowienia.

Nie chcąc zostawić więcej zbędnych śladów, nie dotykali niczego palcami, zawsze używali szmatek lub ręcznika, żeby nie zostawić odcisków. Sprawiło to, że każda czynność trwała dwa razy dłużej, ale czuli się bezpieczniej.

\- Co zrobimy z tą wiatrówką? - zapytała Taszka, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Steve ją ma, to niech się martwi - uznała trzeźwo Hela. Otwierała właśnie lodówkę.

\- Chyba nie może jej wziąć do domu - mówiła dalej Taszka. - Ani tym bardziej zostawić u ciebie. Hryniewicz nie brałby jej do Niemiec. Tam można kupić dużo lepsze. Czy ty chcesz wypić jego mleko?

\- Nie wyjeżdżałby przecież wiedząc, że się zmarnuje - odparła filozoficznie Hela. - Zdrowie. 

Wypiła duszkiem z worka, nie przykładając go do warg i w ogóle nie rozchlapując płynu dookoła. Taszka przez chwilę podziwiała jej sprawność, a potem poszła po Brunona.

\- To co, do zobaczenia za parę godzin, Bruno - rzuciła, gdy już wyszli i stanęli pod płotem domu rodziców Heli i Todora. - Dzięki za twoją pomoc, Helka. Mam nadzieję, że cię w coś nie wkopaliśmy. 

Starsza siostra Todora zasalutowała jej. 

\- To się dopiero okaże. A ja mam nadzieję, że nie zbiją was dziś za bardzo.

Taszka uśmiechnęła się sardonicznie.

Hela z gracją kocicy przeszła przez ogrodzenie i rzuciła im plecaki. 

Bruno uściskał Taszkę i rozeszli się, prowadzeni światłem księżyca do domów.


	18. Obudźcie mnie

Fakt, że czegoś się spodziewasz, a nawet, że jesteś w stanie ze stuprocentową pewnością orzec, że to się wydarzy, wcale nie oznacza, że masz moc, aby temu zapobiec. 

Taka właśnie myśl przepłynęła swobodnie przez głowę Steve'a, gdy leżał na swojej pryczy, utulany do snu zapachem proszku do prania, pasty do butów i pewnie wielu jeszcze innych rzeczy do rzeczy zgoła odmiennych.

Przewrócił się na drugi bok i prawie krzyknął z bólu. 

Stryjaszek potraktował go dziś dość brutalnie, w dodatku zwyzywał od puszczalskich, co było raczej kwestią przyzwyczajenia niż faktyczną obrazą; w końcu stryjenka wróci dziś do domu jeszcze później, niż zrobił to Steve. Chłopak po prostu miał pecha, że nawinął się wcześniej. W dodatku nie przyniósł do domu żadnych zarobionych przez noc pieniędzy. 

Ból miał kilka głównych ognisk. Najmocniej pulsował w okolicy jego pośladków, żeber, a także twarzy, której dostało się jako pierwszej zwyczajowym uderzeniem pięści zaraz po otwarciu drzwi. 

Niektórzy przed snem liczą owce. Wyliczanka Steve'a i pewnie dziesiątek innych rychwałdzkich dzieci wyglądała zgoła inaczej.

...pęknięta warga, siniak na kości policzkowej, stłuczone żebra, pięć pręg na plecach, piętnaście na pośladkach... a może szesnaście?... siedemnaście?... osiemnaście?... dziewiętnaście?...

Zasnął.

Rano wstał mechanicznie, wypłukał zęby, uczesał się pospiesznie, ubrał paskudny szkolny mundurek i przypiął do niego paskudną szkolną odznakę. Potem zjadł paskudne śniadanie, zachowując się tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, by nie obudzić złożonego kacem stryja, chwycił plecak i z pewną ulgą wymknął się do szkoły. 

W drodze przypomniał sobie swój straszny sen -zabawne, to było coś o chowaniu ciała wuefisty w lesie. Jeden z tych, z których człowiek budzi się z ulgą, że zostawia to wszystko za sobą.

Uderzenie prawdą jak obuchem nastąpiło, gdy stanął w kolejce do wejścia do szkoły zobaczył Bartosza Klina, a Bartosz Klin uśmiechnął się do niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i pomachał.

Steve aż się tą prawdą zakrztusił, gdy sprawdzano mu mundurek.

Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, Klin złapał go za pasek spodni i brutalnie odciągnął na bok. Zabawne, ale na jego twarzy też widniały sińce i poruszał się dość sztywno.

\- Taszka pyta, co zrobiłeś z wiatrówką. Co zrobiłeś z wiatrówką?

\- Ona... to znaczy... - Steve zaciął się. Wagon z myślami przejechał po jego twarzy, gdy starał się doszukać w oszołomionej prawdą pamięci jakichś szczegółów z poprzedniego wieczoru. 

\- Dobra, to inaczej. - Klin wykazał się dziś zaskakującą cierpliwością. Sprawdził szybko, czy nikt nie słucha, i nachylił. - Miałeś ją ze sobą, jak wróciłeś do domu?

\- Nie...

\- Zostawiłeś pod domem Todora?

\- Nie! 

\- Ale miałeś ją, jak szliśmy do lasu. Czyli została w lesie?

\- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. Czekaj... tak, odłożyłem ją, jak pomagaliśmy Todorowi zakopać...

Klin zasłonił mu usta. 

\- Dobra. Znaczy, nie dobra, nawet bardzo zła. Ale przynajmniej wiemy, że ktoś musi się tam wrócić i ją jak najszybciej zabrać. Jest... tego... materiałem dowodowym.

\- Yhm - zdołał tylko powiedzieć Steve.

\- Idziemy na historię? Chcesz wódki?

\- W szkole?

\- A gdzie? Cykasz się?

\- Klin, uspokój się, nie ma nawet południa - powiedziała Taszka, która nagle wyrosła za ich plecami. Jej prawe oko było sine i spuchnięte. - I nie szepczcie tak w kącie, wszyscy na was patrzą.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Ale zaraz zaczną.

\- Nieprawda. Nikogo nie obchodzimy. To jest nasza największa zaleta.

Wzniosła oczy do nieba, ale Steve dostrzegł na jej twarzy cień wilczego uśmiechu. Ze słowami Klina nie można było się nie zgodzić.

Tego dnia wydarzyło się kilka niezwykłych rzeczy; po pierwsze, banda Księżewicza ani razu nie zaatakowała Steve'a. To znaczy, natychmiast podlecieli do niego, gdy zajął miejsce w ostatniej ławce, ale szybko zmienili kierunek, gdy na krześle obok niezwykle celny rzut przywiódł tornister Klina, a Todor stanął za Kapitanem i zaplótł ręce na potężnej piersi. Po drugie, gdy Kozieradka wywołał Steve'a do odpowiedzi, wskazując na niego palcem wygiętym jak krogulczy szpon, uprzedzony został przez siedzącego przed nim Brunona, który podniósł się z krzesła i wyrecytował podręcznik słowo w słowo. Profesora tak zszokował fakt, że ktoś rzeczywiście wyuczył się wymaganego materiału, że nikogo tego dnia nie zbił. Po trzecie, Anton zniknął i nie było go nigdzie w szkole.

Steve czuł moralny obowiązek poruszenia tego tematu z Mścicielami i przez całą historię myślał, jak zacząć rozmowę. Nawet po lekcji odłączył się od grupy i na chwilę schronił w łazience - zabawne, ale nikt nawet go nie zaczepił, gdy stał w kolejce do kabin. 

Gdy już się namyślił, ruszył w stronę stołówki, gdzie Mściciele już miesiące temu wywalczyli sobie tam własny stolik w głębi pomieszczenia - stolik, do którego potem już nikt inny nie ośmielił się dosiąść. To kolejny ewenement dla Steve'a; jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się iść na stołówkę ze spokojem, nie martwiąc się o to, czy zdoła usiąść.

Mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takich luksusów.


	19. Spójrz, jak obrócił się stół

Cały plan i przygotowania Steve'a wzięły w łeb, gdy przekroczył próg stołówki i zawiesił wzrok na stoliku Mścicieli. 

Między Brunonem a Taszką, opierając nogę na krześle Klina, siedział bowiem Anton Starszenko i gawędził z grupą w najlepsze. Klin powiedział coś do niego i roześmiali się oboje.

Jego konsternację zauważył jako pierwszy Bruno i dyskretnie dźgnął Antona palcem w plecy. Ukrainiec odwrócił się i wyciągnął szyję z zainteresowaniem.

\- Gdzie? Nie widzę... a, tam jest! Steve, chodź tu natychmiast!

Steve podszedł jak zahipnotyzowany, a Klin wyszczerzył zęby. 

\- Uważaj, Anton będzie ci teraz robił siarę - ostrzegł. 

Starszenko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie planowałem, ale teraz, skoro już tak mnie zareklamowałeś...

Podniósł się na krześle, wszedł na stół, prezentując drużynie swoje wypastowane laczki na tle ich talerzy makaronu z serem i zaklaskał donośnie; dźwięk potoczył się echem po całej stołówce i wszyscy prawie zamilkli, wymieniając między sobą jedynie zdziwione szepty.

\- E! Bracia i siostry! - zawołał Starszenko. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. - Niektórzy z was już o tym wiedzą, niektórzy nie, ale od tego dnia włącznie, aż do odwołania, ten oto kamrat zostaje nowym członkiem, co więcej, nowym hersztem Mścicieli! 

\- Niech ktoś go zdejmie z tego stołu - syknęła pani ze stołówki. Otworzyła okno i zaczęła coś do kogoś wywrzaskiwać. 

\- I jeżeli któryś z was zalezie mu za skórę - mówił dalej Starszenko. - Może się spodziewać, że następnego dnia obudzi się z ręką w nocniku, albo, albo...

\- Albo nożem w odbycie.

\- Albo nożem w odbycie, dziękuję, Bartoszu. 

Kilka osób się roześmiało - brutalna przemoc zawsze była zabawna - ale zaraz umilkło i spuściło wzrok, bo do środka weszli dwaj nauczyciele i ruszyli na Starszenkę gniewnie. 

\- Dobrej nocy, Rychwałd, byliście wspaniali! - zawołał jeszcze pospiesznie Anton, gdy ściągano go siłą ze stołu, i posłał zebranym całusy.

Steve odprowadzał oszołomionym wzrokiem nauczycieli wlekących Starszenkę pod pachy. Drzwi trzasnęły. Wszyscy po krótkiej chwili milczenia wrócili do spożywania posiłku, a gwar podniósł się ponownie, jakby nic się nie stało.

Taszka tknęła go w ramię, wsadziwszy do ust łyżkę klusek. Też nie wydawała się specjalnie przejęta, wręcz przeciwnie, jej oczy błyszczały z dumy.

\- Nic mu nie zrobią, ma dzianych rodziców.

\- Wiem. Ale to... co to było?

\- To było oficjalne pasowanie cię na Mściciela, kapitanie - rzekł rubasznie Todor. - Teraz jesteś jednym z nas w oczach wszystkich.

\- Przecież się pokłóciliście - zauważył Steve. - Klin na niego nawrzeszczał, a on was zostawił i w ogóle. Nic nie rozumiem.

\- Aj tam, zaraz nawrzeszczałem. Tylko zwróciłem mu uwagę na kilka detali. Szczerze, zresztą. Anton ma swoje wady. Każdy ma swoje wady. Ale wiesz, w drużynie...

\- W drużynie, przyjacielu, świadomi jesteśmy swych przywar - przerwał mu Todor rubasznie. - I staramy się wykorzystać je jak najlepiej, miast waśnić o nie po próżnicy!

To była piękna myśl. Steve musiał to przyznać.

\- Ale... dlaczego wtedy odszedł? Dlaczego zostawił was ze zwłokami?

\- To już była jego inwencja twórcza. - Klin skończył jeść jako pierwszy i wylizał talerz z sera.

\- Zwolnił ci miejsce - uzupełniła słowa Klina Taszka.

\- O, a mówiąc o zwolnionych miejscach - mruknął Klin, odchylając się na krześle i biorąc się za pozostawioną porcję Antona. - Wiecie, jaka lekcja będzie za godzinę? Wiecie? Podpowiem: zaczyna się na "w", kończy na "f". Mamy przesrane.

\- Nie dramatyzuj - mruknęła Taszka, zniżając głos. - Nikt nic nie wie. 

\- Wiatrówka nadal jest w lesie - przypomniał jej Steve równie cicho.

\- Zadbaliśmy o to - odparł Todor. - Anton nie próżnował, uciekłszy z pierwszych lekcji.

\- Zabrał ją stamtąd? - Steve otworzył szeroko oczy w swego rodzaju podziwie dla zorganizowanie drużyny. - Co z nią zrobił?

\- Bo ja wiem? Pewnie zjadł. To Anton, nie musimy się przejmować.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek; ostry, nieprzyjazny i zimny dźwięk zwiastujący jeszcze nieprzyjemniejszą i zimniejszą godzinę. Po drodze do sali historycznej dołączył do nich Anton we własnej osobie, wypchnięty przez kogoś gniewnie z gabinetu dyrektora. 

\- Nagrodził mój występ tylko godziną zeskrobywania gum spod ławek po lekcjach - wyjawił Steve'owi, gdy usiedli obok siebie; jakoś tak wyszło. - Ale niczego nie żałuję, panie kapitanie.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaoferował się Steve natychmiast. 

\- Kit z okien smakuje lepiej.

\- Co?

\- Większość jest już naprawdę solidnie przeżuta. - Anton wzruszył ramionami. - Nie polecam.

\- Nie to... nie do końca to miałem na myśli. 

\- Przecież sobie z ciebie żartuję, stary - prychnął Anton prawie z niesmakiem. - Ale zapraszam, nigdy nie pogardzę towarzystwem. Nawet, jeśli ma w sobie tyle poczucia humoru, co bryła lodu.


	20. Najwięksi idioci w galaktyce 1

\- To było dziwne - powiedział cicho Steve, gdy parli pustoszejącym korytarzem pod prąd.

\- Pierwszy raz czyściłeś cegły na wuefie? Ach, Ameryka - mruknął Anton i zacmokał.

Prowadząca ich woźna syknęła, by zamilkli. Nie wolno rozmawiać. Nie wolno miło spędzać czasu. Kara to kara.

Była to tęga kobieta o spracowanych, twardych dłoniach, na dodatek ściskających drewniany kij miotły, więc posłusznie ucichli i szli za nią w milczeniu mijając wychodzących uczniów. Z kilkoma Anton wymienił dyskretnie obelżywe gesty.

Woźna zatrzymała się, przekręciła klucz w zamku i otworzyła jedną z sal, gestem nakazując im wejście.

\- Godzina. Jeśli będziecie się opierniczać, wrócicie do domu dopiero na noc - zastrzegła, wepchnęła ich do środka i zamknęła drzwi ponownie. Zgrzytnął zamek.

\- Odważne z jej strony, zakładać, że mam dom, do którego chciałbym wracać - mruknął Steve, a Anton chciał poklepać go po ramieniu, ale zastygł w połowie ruchu; nie byli tu sami.

\- Anton Starszenko! - huknął ktoś zza pleców Steve'a donośnym głosem.

\- Psuja! Czy ten dzień może się stać jeszcze lepszy? - Anton dramatycznie wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Drak, nie wydzieraj się tak, zagłuszasz mi muzykę - zawołał drugi ktoś równie głośno. Steve obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że na dwóch złączonych ławkach pół-leży chłopak o strzesze nieuczesanych włosów. Ową strzechę utrzymywały w ryzach pomalowane na pomarańczowo słuchawki, kablem połączone z walkmanem, który trzymał w splecionych na brzuchu dłoniach. Bose nogi zwisały z boku ławki, podrygując w rytm muzyki, a powieki zakrywały oczy, nadając twarzy wyrazu błogości.

\- I tak cały czas słuchasz w kółko tej samej - odburknął Drak, drapiąc się po brzuchu.

\- Steve, poznaj bezmózgą kupę mięśni - westchnął Anton, zaplatając ręce na piersi. - Bezmózga kupo mięśni...

\- On cię obraża, stary, nie daj się - zawołał do Draka chłopak ze stołu, podnosząc się do siadu tureckiego. Żuł gumę.

\- Jego obelgi nic dla mnie nie znaczą, bo są głupie - odpowiedział Drak niemal uroczystym tonem. - Nie jestem kupą, jestem mężczyzną.

\- Jezus - padło ze strony Starszenki.

Steve poczuł, że musi wkroczyć do akcji.

\- Jestem Steve Różalski - przedstawił się więc, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Draka.

\- Wiem, ty jesteś ten... - Wielkolud zawahał się. - Kapitan Ameryka! - zignorował dłoń, złapał się za brzuch i parsknął gromkim śmiechem, jakby było to najbardziej poniżające przezwisko, jakie widział świat.

Steve cofnął dłoń.

\- Za co tu siedzicie? - spytał rzeczowo.

\- Skitrałem jeden z tych granatów dymnych na PO, a Drak wyrzucił go przez okno - odpowiedział mu chłopak ze stołu. - A, i jestem Piotrek Kwilecki. Na pewno o mnie słyszałeś. Jestem żywą legendą tej szk... och, nie kantuj mnie, stary! - zawył, widząc, że Steve powoli kręci głową, i szarpnięciem zdjął słuchawki z głowy. Prawie zakrztusił się przy tym gumą. - Kwilecki! Kwi-lec-ki! Musiałeś słyszeć!

Steve rozłożył ręce i spojrzał na Draka.

\- Dlaczego wyrzuciłeś granat przez okno? - spytał. - Ktoś mógł na tym ucierpieć.

\- Wcale nie wyrzuciłem granatu, przydupasie Starszenki - odparł Drak z wyrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. - Wyrzuciłem tylko zawleczkę.

Steve poczuł, że stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją. Albo nigdy jej nie miał. Spojrzał na Starszenkę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

\- Oni tak zawsze - mruknął Anton. - Dlatego właśnie zadajesz się ze mną, a nie z marynowanymi cielętami.

Drak spojrzał na Kwileckiego.

\- Czy on nas obraził? To była obelga?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, stary.

\- Marynowane rzeczy są oślizłe i miękkie.

\- Wiesz co? Masz rację. Pocałuj mnie w pompkę, Starszenko - padła wreszcie odpowiedź Kwileckiego.

Anton uniósł brwi.

\- Zmiażdżyłeś mnie. Zmiażdżyłeś mnie tym na placek.

\- Widzisz? - Kwilecki uśmiechnął się dumnie. - Lepiej zajmij się skrobaniem ławek, po to tu jesteście.

Wypluł gumę na dłoń, zgniótł ją w palcach i, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Antonem, bezczelnie przykleił pod blat, na którym siedział.

Anton posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

 

 

Kiedy pani woźna wróciła i zagrzechotała kluczem w zamku, żaden z nich tego nie usłyszał.

Zajęci byli wrzeszczeniem, rzucaniem w siebie nawzajem ławkami, biciem po twarzach i podduszaniem; nawet nastawiony pokojowo do świata Steve, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że walczy o życie. Zrozumiał to w chwili, gdy Anton gołą dłonią oderwał świeżą gumę spod ławki i umieścił ją we włosach Kwileckiego.

Woźna otworzyła drzwi, wsunęła głowę i natychmiast się wycofała, ponieważ prawie zdekapitowało ją przecinające z furkotem powietrze krzesło. Wrzasnęła i trzasnęła drzwiami, zamykając je ponownie. Na klucz.

To akurat usłyszeli. I zamarli, ciężko dysząc.

Anton pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

\- Zamknęła... nas i sobie poszła. Naprawdę sobie poszła! Jasna dupa, zostaniemy tu do wieczora!

\- Chyba ty - wydyszał Kwilecki. - Ja wychodzę oknem.

\- Są zakratowane - przypomniał uprzejmie Steve, posyłając ciemniejącemu niebu smętne spojrzenie.

\- Och. - Kwilecki zastanowił się chwilę.

Drak usiadł ciężko z głośnym westchnieniem wśród połamanych krzeseł, sięgając do plecaka. Wyjął zeszyt i ołówek.

\- Stary? - Kwilecki posłał mu zatroskane spojrzenie. - Co ty robisz?

\- Lejbę.

\- Oszalałeś?

\- Wieki temu - odparł Drak z dzikim błyskiem w oczach i zaczął odrabiać zadanie.

Steve i Anton spojrzeli po sobie.

\- To co - powiedział Steve, przełamując niezręczne milczenie. - Prawda czy wyzwanie?


	21. Najwięksi idioci w galaktyce 2

Nie mieli pojęcia, ile czasu już minęło, ale na dworze zaczął powoli zapadać zmrok.

\- Umieram - jęknął Kwilicki, od pół godziny krążąc po sali i z podziwu godnym zapałem wyplątując resztki gumy spomiędzy włosów. - Naprawdę nikt nie ma absolutnie nic do jedzenia?

\- Zamknij się - poprosił Anton, który z kolei siłował się z mocowaniem kraty okiennej.

\- Ty się zamknij, wielki inżynierze - ofuknął go Piotrek. - Z tego, co o tobie mówią, to do tej pory powinieneś rozmontować to okno już dziesięć razy.

\- I tak by było - warknął Anton. - Gdybym miał pod ręką jakiekolwiek narzędzia precyzyjniejsze, niż cholerna noga od krzesła.

\- Dlaczego pod ręką? - rozbrzmiał senny, stłumiony znużeniem głos Draka. - Łatwiej używać narzędzi, gdy trzyma się je w ręce.

Anton osłabł i prawie spadł z parapetu. Wycelował metalową nogą w zwalistego chłopaka.

\- Te, może to ty powinieneś zająć się oknem, Psuja. Skądś dostałeś tę ksywkę.

\- Za boksowanie szkieletu w salce biologicznej. Bo się przestraszył kości - zaszydził Kwilicki i płaczliwie wygiął usta w podkówkę.

\- Ruszały się - mruknął Drak, poprawiając się nerwowo na podłodze.

Kwilicki wyszarpnął zza ucha kawałek gumy, wyrywając wraz z nim pęk włosów. Steve spojrzał na to ze współczuciem.

Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi; Starszenko aż spadł z parapetu, łopocząc rękoma i lądując na plecach Kapitana, przez co obaj zwalili się na ziemię.

Kwilicki rzucił włosami o ziemię, przypadł do drzwi i uderzył w nie kilka razy otwartą dłonią.

\- Tak! Halo? Ktoś tam jest?! Ratujcie mnie! - zawołał. 

\- Cześć, emm... - odezwał się niepewny, dziecięcy głos po drugiej stronie. - Jest tam może... szukam...

\- Młody? - zdziwił się głośno Anton, zbierając poobijane ciało z podłogi. - Skąd ty się tam wziąłeś?

\- Z przyszłości, Toni! - odparł głos rezolutnie, ale zaraz spoważniał. - Szukałem cię po lekcjach, ale nigdzie cię nie było...

\- Czemu nie jesteś w domu? - ofuknął go Anton surowo. - Już późno!

Kwilicki posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie słuchaj go! Wypuść nas stąd! - zawołał. - To znaczy, proszę. Bardzo, bardzo ładnie proszę. Zła su... zła pani nas zamknęła, a jesteśmy głodni.

\- Jasne, że wam pomogę - odpowiedział Pietro zza drzwi. - Ale... ale nie wiem, jak.

\- Czekaj, odsuń się - fuknął Starszenko, po czym stanął pod drzwiami i zaczął objaśniać dzieciakowi, gdzie znajduje się kantorek na szczotki, miotły i klucze.

Pietro obiecał pośpiech i po chwili znowu zostali sami.

\- Czy on przez ten cały czas nie wracał do domu, bo nie mógł cię znaleźć? - spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem, gdy razem z Antonem przysiedli na ławce, rozbudzeni nową nadzieją na uwolnienie.

Starszenko wzruszył ramionami.

\- To przylepa - zbagatelizował.

\- Niezwykle lojalna.

\- Ale przylepa. Nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na stratę tej znajomości, kupuję mu jedzenie za dolary średnio trzy razy w tygodniu - odparł Starszenko.

W zamyśle słowa te nie miały przybrać smutnego tonu. Przybrały.

Starszenko o tym wiedział, więc zaczął szybko myśleć nad jakimś ironicznym żartem, który uratuje jego dumę.

Steve z kolei na chwilę zamarł, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć.

Wtedy ni stąd, ni zowąd rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie.

\- STARY - zawołał Kwilicki. - KPISZ SOBIE?

Obejrzeli się obaj; trzy pary wygłodzonych oczu wlepiły spojrzenie w Draka, a Drak siedział, zrelaksowany, pod ścianą, a w dłoni trzymał kukurydziany chrupek i zbliżał go bardzo powoli do ust.

\- Nie widzicie mnie - powiedział pewnie, niemal nieruchomiejąc. Ugryzł chrupek. - Moje ruchy są zbyt powolne, żeby wasze oczy je zarejestrowały. - Przeżuł. Zaszeleścił opakowaniem. Kwilicki wbił w nie wzrok.

\- Miałeś pieprzone Królik flipsy CAŁY TEN CZAS? - krzyknął.

\- Tak - odparł Drak z prostotą.

\- Pytałem! Błagałem!

\- Wszystkie byś zeżarł - odparł Drak grobowo.

\- Nie zniosę tego ani chwili dłużej, proszę, zabij mnie - szepnął Starszenko do Kapitana, wsadzając w jego dłoń metalową nogę od krzesła.

Steve nabrał nagłego przypływu rozczulenia i pogłaskał go po włosach. Odłożył nogę.

\- Będziesz cierpieć razem ze mną do końca.

Pietro zapukał do nich ponownie po dziesięciu minutach; był bardzo sprawnym dzieciakiem, szczupłym i wiotkim. Ciche, pospieszne przemieszczanie się korytarzami nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu.

Korytarzami i, okazjonalnie, ścianami.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zszokowani; powodem ich zdumienia było to, że Pietro wcale nie był teraz za drzwiami, lecz za oknem, uczepiony krat, wiszący dwa piętra nad ziemią.

Gdy zapukał drugi raz, pierwszy ocknął się Steve, wskoczył zwinnie na parapet i otworzył okno na oścież.

\- Cześć, Kapitanie!

\- Cześć... - wykrztusił, biorąc od chłopaka klucz przez kraty. Twarz Pietra była zaróżowiona z wysiłku i ekscytacji, wiatr czochrał mu włosy. - Co się stało?

\- Przyłapał mnie pan woźny, jak wracałem z kluczem, i wyrzucił z budynku, ale udało mi się wspiąć po rynnie!

\- Dziękuję. I błagam, uważaj na siebie, schodz...

Przerwał mu Anton, który prawie wcisnął twarz w kratę, by gniewnie spojrzeć Pietrowi w oczy.

\- Czy ty oszalałeś, że bawisz się w człowieka-pająka?! - zganił go znerwicowanym szeptem. - Złaź stamtąd, zanim spadniesz i umrzesz!

Steve puścił Pietrowi oko i zeskoczył z parapetu, dzierżąc w dłoniach klucz do upragnionej wolności.


	22. Najwięksi idioci w galaktyce 3

To nie był koniec.

\- Kwilecki, stój, do cholery - syknął Anton, łapiąc tamtego za rozchełstany mankiet mundurka i zatrzymując w pół kroku. 

\- Co jest?

\- Zapomniałeś, o czym mówił młody - dodał Steve, rozglądając się pobieżnie i upewniając, że są sami w ciemnym korytarzu. - Nie wyjdziemy głównymi drzwiami, na parterze kręcą się woźni. Jeśli się na nich natkniemy, dostaniemy wciry.

\- Wciry to niedobrze - zmartwił się Kwilecki. 

\- Potrzebujemy planu - dodał Anton. 

Drak ziewnął głośno na te słowa. 

\- Nie znoszę planów. 

\- Na pierwszym piętrze w salce historycznej jest okno bez krat - przypomniał sobie ostrożnie Steve. - Możemy go użyć i zjechać po rynnie. 

\- O ile nie zerwie się pod tym tutaj - uzupełnił Anton oschle, obserwując z enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy znużony grymas Draka. 

\- Świetny plan, ligusie - ocenił Kwilecki, splatając ręce na piersi. - A jak tam wejdziemy? Przez dziurkę od klucza? Znowu wezwiecie przyjaznego Pajączka zza szyby?

Steve zawahał się. 

Skończyło się na tym, że przeczesali wzdłuż i wszerz łazienki na drugim i pierwszym piętrze i - bingo - już po kilku minutach Piotrek Kwilecki pracował zawzięcie jedną z wielu regularnie tam gubionych dziewczęcych wsuwek, chrobocząc jej końcówką w zamku.

\- Z tego, co o tobie mówią, pogromco zamków, powinieneś już dziesięć razy otworzyć te drzwi - ogłosił ironicznie Anton, gdy pozostała trójka stała dookoła włamywacza, poganiając go spojrzeniami.

Umilkł, bo sekundę później zamek szczęknął i drzwi otworzyły się. Kwilecki spojrzał na Starszenkę, uniósł brew i gestem zaprosił wszystkich do środka.

\- Raz - mruknął Starszenko. - Zostało ci dziewięć.

Weszli do środka.

\- To kto chce pierwszy? - spytał Kwilecki, wspinając się do okna i otwierając je na oścież. Drak i Steve stanęli na parapecie obok niego i omietli wzrokiem ścianę budynku. 

\- Nie wiemy, jak duży ciężar zniesie ta rynna. Powinniśmy iść w kolejności od najlżejszego, żeby...

\- Ja! - oznajmił Drak bez wahania, przerzucając już jedną nogę nad ościeżnicą tak gwałtownie, że niemal kopnął Kwileckiego w twarz. - Jeżeli rynna nie zerwie się pode mną, to nie zerwie się też pod żadnym z was!

\- To słodkie, stary - zapewnił go Piotrek.

\- To całkowicie bez sensu - poprawił stojący wciąż na ziemi Starszenko, ale został przez obu zignorowany. Wodził więc tylko wzrokiem za znikającą na tle nocnego nieba nierówno wygoloną łepetyną wielkoluda. - Jeśli zerwie się pod nim, nikt z nas stąd...

\- Ej, ty tam na dole. Zamknij jadaczkę, daj mu marzyć - przerwał mu Kwilecki.

Steve usłyszał, jak Starszenko burczy coś wściekle poniżej, a potem wspina, by stanąć obok nich przy oknie. 

\- Różyczka, idziesz następny - zakomunikował Kwilecki, jowialnym gestem klepnąwszy Kapitana w plecy. 

Steve otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, bo jego iście żołnierskie poczucie odpowiedzialności kazało mu zadbać, żeby to jego towarzysze wydostali się jako pierwsi.

\- Idź, Stiepan, ktoś mnie musi złapać, jeśli spadnę - powiedział Anton, zanim Steve zdążył wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. 

Było w tym nieco logiki, więc Kapitan nie oponował dłużej i przerzucił nogi przez framugę. Spojrzał w dół; nie było specjalnie wysoko, ale serce i tak podjechało mu do gardła, a w stopach i kolanach pojawiło się wrażenie wiotkości.

Spostrzegł Draka. Chłopak był już w połowie drogi, a rynna wyglądała na bez uszczerbku; nie był jednak w stanie dosięgnąć jej dłonią, brakowało pół metra. Szczęśliwie, poziome partie okien oddzielone były od siebie poprzecznymi panelami, odstającymi na tyle od ściany zewnętrznej, że Steve był w stanie z pewną dozą dyskomfortu i palpitującym sercem zsunąć się z ościeżnicy i oprzeć na nich nogi. Anton i Piotrek, wystając z okna, śledzili wzrokiem jego ruchy. Piotrek krzepiąco - albo szyderczo, cholera wie - uniósł kciuki.

Puścił parapet, który znajdował się teraz na wysokości jego obojczyków, zostawiając okno za sobą, i podszedł ostrożnie do rynny. Objął ją dłońmi, gotów do zjazdu, czujący, jak gwałtownie podskakuje mu poziom adrenaliny. 

\- Zostań tam, ośle! - ledwie usłyszał z dołu głos Draka. 

Ocknął się; prawie zapomniał, że nie mogą obaj jednocześnie oprzeć prawie całego ciężaru swoich ciał na plastikowej rurze. Musiał poczekać, aż Drak stanie na ziemi, a ponieważ poza rynną nie miał się zbytnio czego tam złapać, powoli cofnął się z powrotem pod okno, żeby zacisnąć palce na framudze. Zajrzał do salki, bo chciał powiedzieć coś do Starszenki, i zamarł.

Dosłownie zamarł, z rozchylonymi ustami i pierwszą sylabą imienia Ukraińca ugrzęźniętą w gardle.

Szok. Błysk. Wstrząs. 

Nie wierzył. Oczy musiały go mamić.

Starszenko i Kwilecki wciąż stali w oknie, ale twarz żadnego z nich nie była zwrócona w jego stronę.

Pomarańczowe słuchawki - widząc je z bliska, Steve zakonotował, że oryginalnie wcale nie miały pomarańczowego koloru, były zwykłe, czarno-białe jak rychwałdzkie życie, jedynie zamalowane na pomarańczowo złuszczającą się w wielu miejscach farbą - pomarańczowe słuchawki wplecione w strzechę włosów przekrzywiły się i znalazły na szyi, szyi Antona, szyi wygiętej, o widocznym jabłku Adama poruszającym się w górę i w dół w górę i w dół w rytmie

w rytmie pocałunku. Ich twarze były tak blisko ze sobą, jak to możliwe, usta szukały i znajdowały się nawzajem, czyjaś dłoń opierała się o czyjś policzek, czyjeś palce były wplątane w czyjeś włosy.

Wstrząs. Błysk. Szok.

Steve, rozpaczliwie starając się nie wydostać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, załopotał rękami w próżnym poszukiwaniu oparcia, bo grunt zdematerializował mu się spod nóg, i spadł.


	23. Chapter 23

Było już całkowicie ciemno, gdy wlekli się w niewiarygodnie wolnym tempie jedną z licznych odrapanych, kiepsko oświetlonych uliczek Rychwałdu. 

Steve lekko skręcił kostkę - na skutek czego droga do domu bardzo się dłużyła, bo żeby się przemieszczać, musiał albo skakać na jednej nodze, albo na wpół wisieć na Antonie -  ale nic poza tym. Większą część impetu jego upadku wziął na siebie Drak, który miał nieszczęście w tamtej chwili znajdować się centralnie w strefie rażenia. Jego masywne ciało nie doznało co prawda wiele uszczerbku poza stłuczonymi żebrami, ale duma została ugodzona tym brakiem ogłady niby lancą, więc dwaj Mściciele i dwaj najwięksi idioci w galaktyce, jak lubił ich pieszczotliwie określać Starszenko, rozstali się w atmosferze wrzasków i wyzwisk. 

Steve patrzył wówczas z fascynacją, niedowierzaniem i kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia na swarzących się, jakby ich bies opętał Antona i Piotrka.

_Starszenko i ów Kwilicki zawsze swarzą się, jakby ich bies opętał, Kapitanie,_ wyjaśnił mu później Todor. _Nasze kliki są zwaśnione z powodu dawnych zajść, więc wszyscy pałamy do siebie serdeczną nienawiścią._

Nie był pewien własnych odczuć w tej materii, ale przede wszystkim żywił głęboką nadzieję, że żaden ze zwaśnionych nie dostrzegł jego wcześniejszego _faux pas._

Po tym, jak Kwilicki i Drak odeszli w swoją stronę, na drodze dwójki Mścicieli ponownie stanął Pajączek, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, pełen dumy, że pomógł druhom.

\- Przyjmiesz mnie teraz do Mścicieli, Toni? Przyjmiesz mnie? Proszę!

\- Jak urośniesz.

\- Proszę, Toni! 

Jak wytłumaczyć dziecku, że jego najwięksi idole nie przyjmą go do swojej drużyny, bo nie chcą obarczać niewinnych dusz wiedzą o dokonanym morderstwie?

Starszenko, ukrywając docinkami zmęczenie, obiecał, że następnego dnia kupi Pajączkowi ćwierć kilo gum kulek, jeśli ten teraz się przymknie i wróci do domu. Pajączek zaczął zapalczywie protestować do momentu, gdy Steve tknął go w ramię i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Obaj byli mu bardzo wdzięczni, ale też naprawdę wyczerpani.

Dotarli do rozstaju dróg, tego samego, przy którym Anton dawno, dawno temu zaprosił go na schabowe. 

\- Idziemy do mnie - powiedział kategorycznie Ukrainiec, przytrzymując otaczające jego szyję ramię Steve'a. - Mój dom stoi bliżej, a w warsztacie stareńki na bank znajdziemy coś, czym można obwiązać twoją kostkę. 

To brzmiało sensownie. Ból naderwanych mięśni nie zachęcał do spaceru o własnych siłach, a na dodatek, z racji tego, że był piątkowy wieczór, Steve nie musiał się obawiać nagany za późny powrót do domu; nawet, jeśli stryjostwo zawita dzisiaj u progu, prawdopodobnie będzie zbyt nietrzeźwe, żeby zauważyć, że Steve się spóźnia.

W świetle księżyca i lamp palących się w domu Starszenków dostrzegł, że parkan został niedawno pokryty nową warstwą farby.

Farby jaskrawo pomarańczowej.

Steve zamrugał gwałtownie, bo z chwili zamroczenia wyrwało go szczekanie.

\- O, właśnie. - Anton uśmiechnął się szeroko, nieruchomiejąc z ręką wzniesioną, by zapukać do drzwi i podążając wzrokiem za dźwiękiem. - Poznaj Jarwsijowa, najlepszego członka tej rodziny.

Wielki, włochaty owczarek o podpalanej na biszkopt sierści czarnej jak węgiel ruszył na nich, ujadając, przelotnie obwąchał udo Steve'a i natychmiast wtulił kosmaty łeb w dłonie swojego młodego pana. Anton kucnął, by potargać futro. A było go wiele do targania.

\- Masz psa? - westchnął Steve. Wiedział, że Anton ma wiele rzeczy, wszakże miał pieniądze, ale to była pierwsza, której tak naprawdę, niekłamanie mu pozazdrościł i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. - Dlaczego nie widziałem go ostatnim razem?

\- Mój pan o... mój... - Anton zająknął się i odkaszlnął. - Ojciec czasem zabiera go ze sobą, gdy wychodzi na ryby. - Zastanowił się chwilę, a w międzyczasie ktoś w ganku zapalił światło i zaczął szurać kapciami. - To nie są prawdziwe wyjścia na ryby. Biedne ukleje wiszą na hakach godzinami, gdy on wyciąga swój notatnik i znowu próbuje rozwikłać jakąś kosmiczną zagadkę. 

Drzwi zostały otwarte i ukazała się w nich twarz Marii Starszenko. 

\- Anton? - spytała, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutę rozdrażnienia i niepokoju. Spojrzała przelotnie na stojącego niepewnie Steve'a. Jarwsijow wsunął wilgotny nos w dłoń Kapitana, całkiem jakby wyczuł jego dyskomfort i chciał go pokrzepić. - Czemu wróciłeś tak późno?

\- Napadli nas po drodze - odparł Anton w zasadzie bez zastanowienia. Kobieta uniosła brwi. - Mój _tovarysz_ jest ranny. Możemy wejść? 

\- Twój ojciec będzie niezadowolony.

\- Zawsze jest.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, a jej spojrzenie wyraźnie pociemniało, jednak odsunęła się, żeby ich wpuścić. 

Jarwsijow zaskamlał cicho i szastnął ogonem, kolejny raz żegnając tęsknym spojrzeniem swojego pana.

Był psem o złotym, kochającym sercu. Czytał z ludzi jak z otwartej księgi, a ich emocje nie stanowiły dla niego tajemnicy. Chciał chronić pana. Pocieszyć go, jak tylko na swój psi sposób mógł. 

Drzwi zostały mu zamknięte tuż przed nosem. 

Sapnął, usiadł na deskach ganku i nadstawił uszu; przez chwilę słyszał tylko ciche, stłumione rozmowy, oddalające się coraz bardziej od drzwi frontowych. 

Czekał.

Jego młody pan trzymał się dzielnie, jak zawsze. Jarwsijow był z niego dumny i pozwolił sobie nawet na chwilę rozluźnienia - do momentu, gdy jego psie zmysły zarejestrowały znajome poważne i ciężkie kroki. 

Stulił uszy. Znał sekwencję.

Najpierw zawsze były pytania. Suche, nieprzyjemne pytania, pozostawione bez odpowiedzi.

Potem przychodził czas na krzyki. Z początku krzyczały obie strony, potem zaczynała dominować jedna, aż wreszcie druga całkiem cichła, ustępowała, wycofywała się.

Potem najgorsza część - cisza. 

Jarwsijow podniósł się z desek i zaczął ujadać. Najpierw samotnie, potem zaczęły do niego dołączać psy z sąsiedztwa, aż ujadanie przerodziło się w klasyczną, nocną psią kakofonię.

Wszystko, żeby zagłuszyć tę okropną ciszę.


	24. Maślane oczy

Steve zastanawiał się, czy w Rychwałdzie mieszka jakaś szczęśliwa, kochająca się rodzina, wśród której członków panuje miłość i wyrozumiałość, a nie tylko krzywda, chaos i tłuczone talerze.

Anton wszedł do pokoju i trzasnął drzwiami tak potężnie, że zatrzeszczały zawiasy, a kilka szklanych i metalowych drobiazgów porozstawianych na półkach zadzwoniło o siebie.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział natychmiast, gdy Steve zerknął na niego znad pasma elastycznego materiału, którym samodzielnie usztywniał sobie kostkę. - Przepraszam za... - Pokazał palcem na siebie i zaczął bezładnie gestykulować, wyraźnie nie mogąc się uspokoić. 

\- Oddychaj - odparł przyjaźnie Steve. - Wszystko w porządku? 

\- Nigdy lepiej - padła zgorzkniała odpowiedź. 

\- Zbił cię?

Anton westchnął, przez chwilę uspokajając oddech, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Nie, Steve. Pan ojciec mnie nie leje. - Oparł się plecami o ścianę i uderzył w nią kilka razy ciemieniem. - I wiem, co mi zaraz powiesz, do cholery. Jestem szczęściarzem. 

\- Nie uważam, żeby to było coś... - zaczął Steve.

Anton patrzył gdzieś w sufit i w ogóle go nie słuchał, co więcej, nie przestał nawet mówić. 

 - Jestem tak cholernym, kurewskim szczęściarzem, bo nie dostaję wpierdolu. Szczęśliwy ja. I masz rację, oczywiście. Wszyscy inni dostają wpierdol. Ty dostajesz wpierdol. Taszka dostaje wpierdol. Klin dostaje taki wpierdol, że ledwo chodzi. Więc ja... ja jestem jednym pieprzonym bogatym szczęściarzem. - Uniósł dłonie, na chwilę przycisnął nasady do czoła.  - Głodny?

\- Co? - Steve złapał się na tym, że wlepia wzrok w Antona tak intensywnie, że nie dostrzegł, kiedy wzrok Ukraińca przeniósł się z sufitu i skoncentrował na jego twarzy. 

\- Pytałem, czy jesteś głodny. Pod łóżkiem mam skitrany chleb i masło orzechowe - ogłosił Anton zupełnie innym tonem, niż kilka chwil temu.

Chociaż na samo brzmienie słów "masło" i "orzechowe" występujących obok siebie w jednym zdaniu kiszki Steve'a zaczęły wygrywać amerykański hymn narodowy, Kapitan bardzo chciał wrócić do poprzedniego tematu, bo wiedział, że go nie wyczerpali.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Ja...

\- Wiesz co, mniejsza o ciebie. Ja głoduję. - Odzyskując typową dla siebie nonszalancję, zzuł buty, rzucił nimi w kąt i zanurkował pod łóżko.

Buszował tam dłuższą chwilę, a w międzyczasie Steve skończył usztywniać staw i usiadł po turecku na łóżku. Zaczął wygładzać pod sobą pościel, żeby czymś zająć ręce, gdy nagle spod łóżka wystrzeliło ramię Antona i podało mu szklany słoik. Kapitan wziął go, spojrzał na etykietę.

Na moment zapomniał o wszystkim i jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

\- Och - wykrztusił tylko, nie odrywając wzroku od jaskrawożółtych liter, wizerunku uśmiechniętej kobiety i zapewnienia w języku angielskim, że produkt nie przykleja się do podniebienia. To było amerykańskie. Amerykańskie masło. Amerykańskie masło z Ameryki. Jego Ameryki. Jego domu. 

Identyczny słoik gościł codziennie na śniadaniowym stole w domu państwa Rogers. Identyczny słoik pojawiał się w reklamach, które razem z Bucky'm lubili oglądać, bo były prawie jak bajki.

Bucky. Bucky. Bucky.

\- Będziesz płakał? - wyrwało go z zamyślenia sarkastyczne pytanie.

\- Tylko, jeśli ty też - odparł i wtedy zauważył, że Anton wyczołgał się już spod łóżka i leżał na podłodze. Jego palce zaciśnięte były kurczowo na papierowej torbie z chlebem, jakby tylko ona trzymała go przy zmysłach, a łzy ciekły mu ciurkiem po  skroniach i wpadały do uszu.

Widok płaczącego Antona Starszenki z jakiegoś powodu wydał się Steve'owi surrealistyczny. Niepokojący. Niewłaściwy.

\- Ja nie mam prawa płakać - powiedział Ukrainiec, próbując oddychać miarowo. - Wszyscy w szkole wypruliby sobie żyły, żeby być mną.

\- To, że inni mają gorzej, wcale nie oznacza, że ty jesteś szczęśliwy - odparł Steve, zsuwając się z łóżka, żeby usiąść na podłodze obok Antona. - Moim rodzicom zdarzało się mnie lać, ale przynajmniej przez resztę czasu byli dla mnie mili. Twoi nie wydają się nawet cię lubić.

Anton posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie zaczerwienionych oczu.

\- Teraz twoi nie żyją - odparował nieoczekiwanie. - Więc jesteś biedny, śpisz w kiblu, nosisz brudne ubrania i śmierdzisz, jakby coś ci zdechło we włosach. 

Steve wyprostował się.

\- Przynajmniej wiem, że inni cenią mnie za mnie, a nie za to, że kupuję im lody.

-  Ostatnie lody jadłeś chyba w Ameryce, teraz stryjostwo karmi cię co najwyżej obierkami z kartofli.

\- A twój ojciec, przepraszam, PAN ojciec cię głodzi, gdy uzna, że go rozczarowałeś. - To był ślepy strzał. Sądząc jednak po wyrazie twarzy Antona, piekielnie celny strzał. - Chowasz jedzenie pod łóżkiem, bo nigdy nie jesteś pewien, czy dostaniesz kolację.

Ukrainiec zamilkł na moment, jakby ponownie przetwarzając całą rozmowę w swoim umyśle.

\- Dzięki - wydusił wreszcie. 

\- Drobiazg. - Steve uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteśmy obaj żałośni. - Anton sięgnął jeszcze raz pod łóżko i rzucił w Kapitana nożem stołowym. - Otwieraj to cholerne masło.

Steve, nie bez błysku nostalgii, odkręcił słoik, zaciągnął się aromatem i zatopił nóż w orzechowej paście, by przyszykować im obu kanapki. Pierwsza została przełożona grubo i hojnie, i podana Antonowi. Druga zaś...

\- Czy ty chcesz mnie zrobić w bambuko? - oburzył się z pełnymi ustami Starszenko. - Zaraz przestanę wierzyć, że faktycznie jesteś z Ameryki.

Steve wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie chcę wyjadać twoich zapasów. Ktoś ci to przysłał ze Stanów, bo masła orzechowego nie kupisz nawet w Peweksie. To zbyt cenne.

Anton sapnął z irytacji i przecisnął się przez niego gniewnie na czworakach.

\- Masz i się przymknij - powiedział, podając mu jedną kromkę, pokrytą potężną warstwą pasty z obu stron. - Albo każę ci zjeść cały ten słoik, jasne?


	25. Rozdział, który nic nie wnosi, ale jest uroczo

Gdzieś w głębi domu trzasnęły drzwi, co przypomniało Steve'owi, że nie są sami.

\- Chyba powinienem już iść - powiedział powoli, niechętnie, zlizując z kciuka plamkę masła orzechowego.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, platfusie. Jest ciemno jak w dupie u murzyna, a ty masz skręconą kostkę.

Potem zaczęli nawzajem bombardować się argumentami przemawiającymi za lub przeciwko temu, żeby Steve nocował w domu Starszenków. Dyskusja była zajadła, choć Steve czuł, że cały czas ma przewagę.

Dlatego bardzo go zdziwiło, gdy koniec końców ni stąd, ni zowąd zakończyła się spektakularnym zwycięstwem Antona.

\- Twoi rodzice... - Kapitan próbował jeszcze się bronić.

\- Moi rodzice prawdopodobnie zapomnieli już, że tu jesteś. - Anton wzruszył ramionami, podszedł do okna i otworzył je. - Wystarczy, że wstaniesz jutro wcześnie i uciekniesz tędy. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wypuścić Jarwsijowa.

\- Co?

Jak na komendę, wielki podpalany na rudo owczarek niemiecki wskoczył do pokoju zza szyby, lądując na łóżku zaskakująco miękko. Uderzał ogonem o futrzaste boki w szaleńczym rytmie, gdy Anton potarmosił go pieszczotliwie za uchem.

\- Obiecałem mu, że będzie spać dziś ze mną. Mam duże łóżko. - Starszenko odwrócił twarz, by sprawdzić reakcję Steve'a. Wyraźnie spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył, więc pogratulował sobie w duchu. Zwrócił się ponownie do psa. - Przywitaj Kapitana. Łapa. Jarwsijow, błogosław Ameryce.

Steve patrzył z bijącym sercem, jak pies podchodzi do niego i zatacza łuk łapą. Przykucnął, by ją uścisnąć i został polizany po czole.

Chwilę potem obaj Mściciele leżeli w pościeli, a między nimi ulokowała się wygodnie wielka kula ciemnej sierści o błyszczących we wpadającym przez okno świetle księżyca oczach. Steve delikatnie drapał owczarka za uchem. Było późno, ale wcale nie chciało mu się spać.

\- Czego ci najbardziej brakuje? - odezwał się nagle szeptem Starszenko zza owczarka. Steve aż się wzdrygnął, bo po panującej od dłuższej chwili ciszy wywnioskował, że tamten śpi.

\- Z Ameryki? - również szeptał. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać. Nie musiał się w ogóle zastanawiać. - Bucky'ego Barnesa.

\- To jakiś rodzaj masła orzechowego?

Steve parsknął cicho.

\- To imię. Imię mojego... mojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Obiecał, że gdy już będzie, no wiesz, dorosły, to zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie ściągnąć z powrotem. - Zamilkł na moment, bo przez wspomnienie twarzy Bucky'ego jego oczy niekontrolowanie wilgotniały. - Bardzo za nim tęsknię.

Jarwsijow polizał jego dłoń.

Kołdra zaszurała, gdy Starszenko zmienił pozycję i podparł się na łokciach, by widzieć twarz Steve'a zza czarnych psich kudłów.

\- Kochasz się w nim? - walnął bez ogródek.

Kapitana przez moment ścięło, jakby był jajecznym glutem na patelni. Uderzyły go świeże wspomnienie; obraz Starszenki i Kwileckiego w oknie, obraz, który, jako artysta, utrwaliłby na płótnie wśród kleksów pomarańczowej farby.

\- Nie! - powiedział odrobinę za głośno i pospiesznie zniżył głos. - Nie. Absolutnie nie. Bucky ma dziewczynę. A ja nie jestem... - szukał słów.

\- Ciotą? - podsunął uprzejmie Starszenko.

Steve znieruchomiał, bo był świadom podstępu.

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć - odparł miękko.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam. Mężołożnikiem?

\- Gotowy na związki, Anton. Gotowy na związki.

Anton spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Czyli jesteś mężołożnikiem?

\- Powiedziałbym, że na ten moment obaj jesteśmy.

\- Czy to był dowcip? Bardzo zabawne, Różański. Dzieli nas pies, więc to się nie liczy.

\- Mężołożenie jest w porządku, gdy dzieli nas pies?

\- Mężołożenie zawsze jest w porządku - Anton poprawił go dobitnie. - Ale rozstaw barków Jarvsija wynosi jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów. To dokładna minimalna odległość, którą belfrzy każą zachowywać chłopcom od dziewczynek.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, chociaż w ciemnościach nie było tego widać.

\- Co mają do tego dziewczynki?

\- Zawsze ktoś musi być dziewczynką. - Starszenko wydął wargi. - Nie uwierzyłbyś, ale ta odpowiedzialność dziwnie często spada na mnie. 

\- Ach. Jezu. - Anton parsknął śmiechem, a Steve poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie. Co więcej, znowu przypomniał mu się widok zza okienka i poczuł, że jego policzki zaczynają czerwienieć, więc złożył Bogu cichą, dziękczynną modlitwę za panującą w pokoju ciemność. - Swoją drogą...

Urwał. Miał w głowie jedną, wielką masę kłębiących się myśli. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak z niej uformować to pytanie.

Anton czekał.

\- Wcześniej, jak wychodziłem przez okno... - znowu urwał, zaplątał się.

Anton pozwolił na kilka dramatycznych, pełnych napięcia sekund ciszy, zanim się odezwał.

\- Widziałeś? - spytał.

\- Widziałem - odpowiedział Steve.

\- Blagujesz.

\- Ani trochę.

Znowu musiało minąć kilka sekund.

\- Niech cię szlag, Różański.

\- Wiem! - zawołał, tracąc nieco kontroli bad sobą. - Pomyślałem dokładnie to samo! Nie chciałem tego widzieć! Nie chcę mieć tego w swoim umyś...

Dłoń Antona zatoczyła łuk nad grzbietem Jarwsijowa i wylądowała na ustach Kapitana, blokując je z plaśnięciem.

\- Nie drzyj się - poprosił Ukrainiec, po czym cofnął rękę.

\- Właśnie złamałeś regułę psa - oznajmił słabo Steve.

\- To była sytuacja kryzysowa. Całowanie topielca. Gdybyś ściągnął tu swoimi wrzaskami pana ojca, wszyscy troje bylibyśmy martwi.

\- On nie uznaje twojej reguły?

\- On nie uznaje żadnych moich reguł, więc ja nie uznaję jego. To jest umowa społeczna, obustronne nieuznawanie opierające się na wzajemnym braku szacunku.

\- Wspaniale - skwitował Kapitan i postanowił wrócić do porzuconego tematu. - Dlaczego pocałowałeś Kwilickiego?

Chyba jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie był tak bezpośredni, jak w tym momencie.

Jednakże, rozmawiał przecież ze Starszenką.

\- Chciałem, żebyś spadł z okna. - W natychmiastowej ripoście Antona dało się wyczuć śladowe ilości aprobaty. - No co? Sam przyznaj, że to głupie pytanie. W sensie, widziałeś go?

\- Widziałem... - Steve skrzywił się nieco, zanim zdołał się pohamować. Anton najwyraźniej to dostrzegł, bo z jego gardła wydobył się stłumiony rechot. - Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodzi o to... wasze drużyny są skłócone, jak... jak to się stało, że jesteście... ze sobą?

\- Nie jesteśmy ze sobą - mruknął Anton, a potem ugryzł się w język i poprawił. - Kwilecki jest z twarzy i tyłka wycacany, ale gdy pogadasz z nim przez chwilę... - Nakrył oczy powiekami i zacharczał. Na ów dźwięk Jarwsijow podniósł z niepokojem kosmate uszy. - Zresztą sam wiesz. Już ten jego Gilbercik jest bardziej gramotny.

\- Gilbercik?

\- No, ten upośledzony dzieciak, który mówi tylko jedno zdanie... Ach, zapomniałem. Nie poznałeś się przecież z resztą Największych Idiotów w Galaktyce. Jeszcze tyle przed tobą, Kapitanie.

Jeszcze tyle przed nimi wszystkimi.


	26. Chapter 26

W poniedziałek odbył się apel.

Steve spóźnił się na niego około dziesięciu minut, przez co absolutnie nie wiedział, gdzie ma się podziać. Był jednak usprawiedliwiony, bowiem dzisiaj rano jego stryj - ewidentnie na potężnym kacu moralnym - dał mu do szkoły napoczętą paczkę miętusów. Był to pierwszy przejaw przyjaznego zachowania z jego strony, odkąd Steve zawitał do Rychwałdu. Było to też tak wielkie zaskoczenie, że wciąż zszokowany młody Amerykanin źle skręcił i zgubił się po drodze.

Szczęśliwie, nawet dyrektorowi Furgołowi nie chciało się przychodzić o czasie, więc była szansa, że nikt nie zauważy jego spóźnienia. 

O ile znajdzie swoją cholerną klasę.

Sala gimnastyczna wypełniona była mrowiem uczniów i uczennic, pędzonych jak bydło, by ustawili się pod ścianami zgodnie z wytycznymi dyrektora.

Zaczął przeciskać się tyłem, jednocześnie usiłując jak najmniej zwracać na siebie uwagę i przeprosić wszystkich, których po drodze zdeptał, błądząc i szukając swojego miejsca we wszechświecie.

A także swojej cholernej klasy. Gdzie oni są? 

Jakaś nauczycielka dostrzegła jego  bezładne krzątanie się. Posłała mu surowe, zdegustowane spojrzenie i zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać niczyich krzyków, więc natychmiast odwrócił się i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku.

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjąś rękę, chwytającą go od tyłu za ramię; ktoś przemocą wciągnął go do szeregu.

Odwrócił twarz. Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, znalazł się tuż obok Piotrka Kwileckiego.

\- Cześć, przydupasie Starszenki - powitał go tamten z bezczelnym uśmiechem. -  Zgubiłeś się? Twoja tępa drużyna stoi po drugiej stronie boiska, ale lepiej się tak nie miotaj, bo ktoś ci spuści manto. - Kwilecki uśmiechnął się jak amant i Steve w pewnym sensie przyznał Antonowi rację; ten chłopak miał naprawdę ładną, łobuzerską twarz. - Chcesz miętusa?

\- Dzięki... - powiedział niepewnie. - Mam swoje.

\- Nie masz, właśnie ci ukradłem - Kwilecki, wybitnie z siebie zadowolony, pomachał mu przed twarzą znajomym opakowaniem. 

\- Co...? - Steve poklepał się po kieszeniach i z frustracją odkrył pustkę. - Hej, oddawaj! 

Stojący kilka osób dalej Drak wybuchnął hałaśliwym śmiechem.

\- Sorry, stary. Cło za przemycenie cię do naszej klasy - odparł nonszalancko Kwilecki.

Wtedy rozległ się kolejny głos, nowy, wyraźnie poirytowany.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak cło za przemyt, patafianie pieprzony. Własnie dlatego przemyt nazywa się przemyt. - Powietrze znowu wybuchło od rechotu Draka. - Ej, Drak, weź to.

\- Po cóż mi twoja szkolna tarcza, lilipucie?

\- Nie wiem, zjedz ją albo wsadź sobie w dupę, cokolwiek sprawi, że się przymkniesz.

Steve zaczął przeszukiwać wzrokiem przeciwległą stronę sali; faktycznie, po chwili rozpoznał w tłumie długi, rudy warkocz Taszki, a potem, po kolei, pozostałych Mścicieli. Nie wiedząc, jak miałby się do nich przecisnąć, uznał, że może lepiej rzeczywiście przeczekać apel w otoczeniu Największych Idiotów w Galaktyce. 

Klin wypatrzył go swoimi sokolimi oczyma i uniósł dłonie pytająco. Steve wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami, na co Klin pokazał mu tylko środkowy palec i wrócił do rozmowy z Taszką.

Kwilecki tymczasem wdał się w dyskusję z tajemniczym głosem; Steve wychylił się dyskretnie, postanowiwszy odszukać wzrokiem jego źródło.

\- Stoi za Psują - odezwała się dziewczyna stojąca w szeregu po drugiej stronie Steve'a. - Tylko się nie gap, bo poodgryza ci stopy.

\- Bądź miła - poprosił ją Kwilecki.

\- Właśnie, podła istoto, oddaj liliputowi sprawiedliwość - odezwał się Drak i posłał Kapitanowi przeciągłe spojrzenie. - Liliput nie odgryza stóp, on rozszarpuje tętnice udowe. 

\- O kim wy w ogóle mówicie? - zapytał Steve słabym głosem. - Nikogo tam nie widzę.

Dziewczyna cmoknęła.

\- Racja. Gdzie moje maniery! - Kwilecki klepnął Różańskiego w plecy. - Kapitanie, poznaj moją paczkę, najlepszą ze wszystkich i zdecydowanie lepszą od twojej. Obok ciebie stoi Gorgona. W zasadzie nazywa się Gabrysia, ale mówimy na nią Gorgona, bo jest straszna, a my jesteśmy nerdami.

\- Cześć, Kapitanie - przywitała się dziewczyna z rozbawieniem.

-  Dariusza już poznałeś i cię nienawidzi, więc przejdźmy dalej  - kontynuował dyplomatycznie Kwilecki. - Drak, przywitaj się, gamoniu.

Drak chłodno skinął Kapitanowi głową.

\- Obok mnie stoi Rufin, co prawda go nie widzisz, bo jest malutki... i takim go kochamy, bo Rufik wielkości człowieka to jak pająk wielkości człowieka, więc, sam rozumiesz...

\- Ahoj, kurwa - odezwał się ten sam, zirytowany głos i tym razem Steve dostrzegł jego właściciela. Należał do karła o ciemnych włosach i twarzy wykrzywionej w wyrazie permanentnej nienawiści do świata. - Za tę gadkę zaraz ci coś urwę, Kwilecki.

\- A wiedząc, gdzie najwyżej dosięgają jego krótkie łapki, lepiej już pal gumę - dodała Gorgona.

\- Co za głupi pomysł na odwet - mruknął Drak. - Przecież dym z palonej gumy zaszkodzi najpierw nam, gdyż nasze głowy znajdują wyżej, niż łepek liliputa.

\- Ha! Żryj to, suko - mruknął mściwie Rufin.

\- Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał im Kwilecki. - To bez sensu. Jak dym może najpierw zaszkodzić nam? Przecież brak dymu jest lżejszy od dymu. To oczywiste, że grawitacja przyciągnie dym do ziemi.

Wtedy zaczęli się kłócić, krzyczeć na siebie i wymachiwać rękami, a Steve tylko stał obok, oszołomiony. Taki rodzaj nieokiełznanego chaosu nie panował nawet pomiędzy ścierającymi się Mścicielami.  

 Minutę później dyrektor pojawił się na środku sali, a belfrzy zaczęli wszystkich agresywnie uciszać. Tłum zafalował, prostując się i niechętnie skupiając na nim swoją uwagę. Zaczęła się oracja, a Kapitan starał się udawać, że jej słucha, jednocześnie próbując wyciszyć w głowie zaciętą kłótnię toczącą się obok.

\- Kwil, do kurwy z nędzą, jedyny brak to znajduje się wewnątrz twojej pieprzonej czaszki - warknął Rufin tylko odrobinę ciszej. 

\- Wyrażaj się - powiedział Steve i natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy oczka Rufina zwęziły się w nienawistne szparki i skierowały w jego stornę.

\- Jeszcze, kurwa, czego. Kapucyn Ameryga czy nie, pod tą ścianą nie masz żadnej władzy. To nasza ściana, jasne? Dobrze mówię, Gilbert?!

\- Jestem Gilbert! - odezwał się wesoły głos z oddali. Na jego dźwięk Steve przypomniał sobie piątkową rozmowę z Antonem, więc z zaciekawieniem wyciągnął szyję, żeby odszukać wspomnianego wcześniej Gilbercika wzrokiem.

I właśnie wtedy w sali gimnastycznej zrobiło się całkiem cicho.

\- ... profesora Mariana Hryniewicza - wybrzmiały słowa dyrektora Furgoła. Steve prawie się przewrócił, stając z powrotem na baczność, bo absolutnie nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym dyrektor podjął ten temat. Spojrzał pospiesznie na resztę Mścicieli. Wszyscy starannie usiłowali wyglądać na zaskoczonych. - Znaleziono go martwego dwa dni temu w lasku zgorzeleckim. 

Serce Kapitana zabiło mocno, a po karku popłynęła strużka wilgoci. Znaleziono? Ale jak to? Czy zakopali go zbyt niedokładnie? Ktoś go szukał?

\- O, kurwa - szepnął Rufin.

Dyrektor Furgoł jeszcze nie skończył. 

\- Wygląda na to - zawiesił głos, powiódł spojrzeniem po zszokowanych uczniach. -  Że waszego pana profesora zagryzły wilki.

Wszyscy Mściciele wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. Wyglądali na zaskoczonych; tym razem całkiem prawdziwie.


	27. Stare i nowe problemy

\- Jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć? - Bruno był wyraźnie zniesmaczony. A gdy nawet Bruno pała niesmakiem, jest to znak, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. - Myślałem, że skończyłeś z byciem okropnym, gdy tylko zaakceptowaliśmy Kapitana jako... jako kapitana.

Mściciele siedzieli w jednym z licznych, zapyziałych małomiasteczkowych zaułków i palili papierosy zapewnione przez Klina; konkretniej, palili wszyscy - również Steve, choć dymne łzy stawały mu w oczach - poza Brunem. Bruno gryzł tak zwany kryzysowy blok czekoladowy, łypiąc z wyższością za każdym razem, gdy któreś z nich się zakrztusiło.

Przebrali się. Mundurki leżały, zmięte, ułożone w pryzmę pod tylną ścianą poniemieckiej karczmy przysłupowo-zrębowej, jakich wiele można było znaleźć w Rychwałdzie. 

\- Nie było okazji. - Anton siedział na jednym z miejskich śmietników i wymachiwał nogami, prezentując wszystkim swoje koszmarne, w opinii pozostałych, cygaretki w czerwono-żółtą kratę i różnokolorowe trampki.

\- Ani jednej? Przez dwa cholerne dni? - Klin obrócił się i dmuchnął mu dymem prosto w twarz.  - Ziom, nie kantuj nas. Mieliśmy prawo wiedzieć.

\- Klin, daj spokój - mruknęła Taszka, siedząca wewnątrz starej, dziurawej opony.  - Przywiążesz mu kamień do szyi i wrzucisz do rzeki później. Teraz niech gada, co dokładnie zobaczył w piątek rano. 

\- Otóż - zaczął Starszenko. - Taszka, weź się wychyl i sprawdź, czy ktoś nie zapuszcza tu żurawia... dzięki. Otóż, wyszło na to, że nie sprawdziliście się zbytnio w nocnej zabawie w chowanego. 

Zapadło grobowe milczenie. 

\- Gdy zbliżałem się do... no wiecie, tam, on tam był. Na wierzchu. I potwornie śmierdział. Jego twarz, szyja, ręce, wszystkie odkryte części ciała były w strzępach, pogryzione. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Wyraźnie zakopaliście go dość płytko, żeby wilki albo lisy wyczuły spaghetti spod ziemi. 

Klin zakrztusił się papierosem. Bruno, chociaż jego twarz już trochę pozieleniała, spojrzał nań triumfalnie. 

\- Więc uznałem, że trzeba grać kartami, jakie się ma, zostawiłem ciało tam, gdzie było, przyklepałem mogiłę i rzuciłem wiatrówkę gdzieś obok niego, żeby wyglądało, że poszedł do lasu strzelać w kaczki i... - Anton wykrzywił usta. - I tyle. Wypadek. Upozorowany może bez najwyższej dbałości o detale, ale Furgołowi i jego pałom powinno wystarczyć.

\- Och - powiedziała tylko Taszka. 

\- "Och"? - Anton uniósł brew.

\- A czy wziąłeś pod uwagę... - powiedziała powoli. - ...że ktoś może zauważyć, że przetrzepano całe jego mieszkanie i zabrano wszystkie cenne rzeczy osobiste? 

\- Wypadek nie do końca to wyjaśnia - zgodził się Klin. 

\- Cóż, pozostaje tylko jedno rozwiązanie - ogłosił dotąd milczący Todor. - Trzeba zrównać z ziemią i spopielić jego dom!

\- Ziomek, nie. Nie. - Klin usiadł po turecku na ziemi. - Nie. Zresztą, teraz na mur beton pod tym domem kręci się milicja.  

\- Może uznają, że to była zwykła kradzież - zasugerowała Taszka, wzruszając ramionami. Klin rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- To _była_ zwykła kradzież - przypomniał. 

\- Nie, to była całkiem nadzwyczajna inwazja domowa. - Taszka wzięła się pod boki. - I morderstwo.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, inwazja i porwanie, a dopiero później morderstwo - uściślił cicho Bruno i ugryzł czekoladę.

\- I jeszcze wsadziliśmy te jajka do karniszy - uzupełnił Todor. 

\- A Hela wypiła mleko - przypomniała sobie Taszka.

\- Jajka wyjąłem.

\- Wyjąłeś? Wyjąłeś, faktycznie. 

\- O jedną rzecz mniej na sumieniu. - Klin zgasił niedopałek, obrzucił niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem śmietnik, na którego klapie siedzieli, i cisnął go na ziemię. 

Umilkli, bo ich uwagę nagle skupił na sobie bezpański pies, w międzyczasie głośno i bez skrępowania oddający mocz na ścianę nieopodal.

Pierwsza ocknęła się Taszka. 

\- Kurwa! Mundurki!

Kilka minut później wszyscy szli już raźno ulicą, twarzami zwróceni ku czerwieniejącemu powoli słońcu, z zasikanymi mundurkami i plecakami w rękach. Bezpański pies radośnie plątał im się pod nogami, gdyż Todor, który nigdy nie chował w sercu uraz, dyskretnie karmił go okruchami niedojedzonej bułki z sosem.

\- Wygląda więc na to - mówił Anton, czując, że należy jakoś podsumować niedawną dyskusję. - Że na razie nie musimy się tym przejmować. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym ZOMO nie zadzwoni komuś do drzwi. 

\- Żadne z nas poza tobą nie ma dzwonka w drzwiach, chuju - warknął Klin.

\- Ja nie mam drzwi - dodał radośnie Bruno.

\- Za ten wulgaryzm, Bartoszu Klinie - Starszenko dźgnął Klina łokciem w wątrobę. - Nie jesteś dzisiaj zaproszony na wieczorynkę.

\- Jasna dupa!

\- A puszczają Uszatka - syknęła Taszka, krocząca z drugiej strony Klina, prosto do jego ucha. 

Wtedy rozległ się charakterystyczny szum opon trących po połatanej - czy raczej zasmarkanej nieregularnymi plamami asfaltu - jezdni. 

Pies zaszczekał.

\- Samochód na prawym pasie! Zejdźcie z drogi - podniósł alarm Steve, odciągając natychmiast na chodnik stojących najbliżej Taszkę i Bruna.

\- Ale z ciebie dziwak - parsknął Klin. - Odzywasz się tylko wtedy, kiedy czujesz, że trzeba komuś matkować? Dotąd cały czas siedziałeś cicho.

\- Sam powinieneś tego czasem spróbować - ofuknęła go Taszka, posyłając Steve'owi zażenowane spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję, Taszka, też chciałem to zaproponować - rzucił Anton, ciągnąc Klina na lewy pas. - Ale z moich ust to nie zabrzmiałoby wiarygodnie.

Kapitan parsknął.

\- Usuńcie się z tej jezdni - huknął na nich Todor. - Kapitanie, oni...

\- Kurwa, druga mamuśka się znalazła - parsknął Klin. 

I wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Szosą przemknął czarny samochód o jasnych firanach w tylnych oknach. 

Klin zobaczył go jako pierwszy, pobladł, wydał z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby właśnie nabito go na dzidę, i upadł.

Anton stał zaraz obok niego, więc został popchnięty jak kostka domino i runął twarzą prosto na pędzący samochód.

Kapitan Ameryka sprężył ciało, by wykonać rozpaczliwy skok.

Natasza głośno wrzasnęła bardzo brzydkie słowo.

Bułka wypadła z dłoni Todora i potoczyła się po asfalcie, zostawiając na nim plamki przesolonego sosu. 

Na kilka sekund wszystko dosłownie zamarło.


	28. Chapter 28

Leżeli we trzech na jezdni, ciężko dysząc, bo każdy z nich o oddychaniu przypomniał sobie trochę poniewczasie.

\- Rzadko to mówię, ale złaź ze mnie - jęknął Anton spod bezwładnego ciała Steve'a. Kapitan sturlał się pośpiesznie na asfalt, wydając cichy syk. Jego uszkodzone trzy dni temu mięśnie odezwały się pulsującym bólem.

\- Jezus, Jezus i Maryja, Jezus, Maryja, ja pierdolę - rozległ się roztrzęsiony głos Klina, który wpadł w pewien rodzaj nieoczywistej paniki. - Widz... widzieliście to? Widzieliście? Jezusie słodki, Jezus...

\- Klin! Oberwałeś? - Natasza podbiegła do przyjaciela. Tamten, zdążywszy już siąść po turecku na jezdni, zaczął nieskładnie gestykulować, jakby nagle stracił umiejętność posługiwania się słowami. -  Tak? Nie? Nie wiesz? Obie odpowiedzi są poprawne?

Klin spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Złapała jego twarz w obie dłonie i pogładziła policzki, a gdy to nie pomogło, potrząsnęła agresywnie jego głową.

\- Pozbieraj się do kupy!

\- Musimy się ukryć - mamrotał Klin. - Musimy... musimy...

\- Co się dzieje?! - Kapitan spojrzał bezradnie na Taszkę.

\- Właśnie prawie rozjechała ich czarna wołga - odparła kwaśno, dalej uspokajając przyjaciela. - Klin ma kiepskie wspomnienia z wołgą, trochę mu kiedyś namieszano w głowie.

\- Co masz na myśli? O co chodzi z tą wołgą? - Steve nadal nic nie rozumiał.

Taszka chciała uciąć temat, ale nie zdążyła.

\- Wołgą podróżują potwory, których skórę pali słońce, dlatego potrzebują firan w oknach - wypalił Todor, który podszedł zaraz za dziewczyną. 

Klin gwałtownie szarpnął głową, prawie wyrywając się Taszce. 

\- Tod, jadaczka - wychrypiał Anton, podnosząc się do pionu przy pomocy Kapitana. Zaplótł ręce na piersi u schował dłonie pod pachami, żeby zamaskować ich niekontrolowane drżenie. Steve'owi wszystko to wydało się dziwne i bezsensowne.

\- Wampiry. I sataniści. I Żydzi. I, co gorsza, zakonnice. Porywają takich, jak my, otwierają ich nożami na stołach, i wyjmują im narządy, i spijają krew... - nakręcał się Todor.

Taszka kopnęła go w kostkę.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny, jasne? Odjechali. Odjechali w cholerę. Rozumiesz? - Pogłaskała Klina po włosach. 

\- N... nie mogę... kurwa! - Klin zaczął oddychać chrapliwie, wyraźnie nie mogąc się uspokoić, jednocześnie z jakiegoś powodu starając się odepchnąć dziewczynę od siebie. 

Steve, chociaż znał go najsłabiej, pojął w lot, co powinni zrobić. 

\- Chłopaki, dajmy mu trochę przestrzeni - powiedział, ostrożnie opierając dłoń na ramieniu stojącego najbliżej Todora, by zachęcić go do odsunięcia się. - Nie jesteśmy tu potrzebni. Natasza go ogarnie. 

Wycofali się więc, a chwilę później doszli do wniosku, że lepiej będzie, gdy już się rozdzielą. Natasza pożegnała ich zdawkowo i zabrała gdzieś Klina. Todor z kolei musiał wracać do młodszego brata. 

\- Pójdźcie ze mną - zaproponował pozostałej trójce. - W moim domu również stoi telewizor, możemy obejrzeć tę wieczorynkę wraz z Loczkiem!

Steve jęknął.

\- On za mną nie przepada.

\- Nie czuj się przez to wyjątkowy, Kapitanie. Mój brat za nikim nie przepada - odparł ze śmiechem Todor. 

Więc ruszyli, znowu środkiem drogi, odprowadzani promieniami zachodzącego słońca i ujadaniem psów. Dom Todora obudził w nich nieco świeżych, słodko-gorzkich wspomnień. 

Loczek wyglądał na zdegustowanego, gdy zobaczył swojego brata z pozostałymi Mścicielami. 

\- Kogo dzisiaj zabiliście? - przywitał ich od progu. 

\- Nikogo, ale dzień się jeszcze nie skończył - warknął Anton i posłał dziecku straszne spojrzenie, którego Loczek, oczywiście, nie zląkł się ani trochę, i tylko pogardliwie pierdnął wargami. 

\- Nic mi nie zrobisz - oznajmił. - Jeśli spróbujesz, Todor wyciśnie cię jak... jak pastę!

\- Loczek, opamiętaj się - nakazał Todor i otworzył lodówkę. - Chcecie soku?

\- To mój sok! - Loczek zaczął podskakiwać, żeby dosięgnąć do przegródki z napojami.

\- Właśnie dlatego im go proponuję, braciszku.

\- Macie jabłkowy? - zainteresował się Steve.

Loczek wreszcie podskoczył dość wysoko, wyrwał Todorowi napoczęty karton soku jabłkowego z dłoni, przyłożył go do ust i zaczął pić w zatrważająco szybkim tempie, znaczną część rozlewając sobie po brodzie i szyi. 

\- Nie - oznajmił dumnie, rzucając kartonem o ziemię.

Todor tylko westchnął, wyciągnął następny karton i podał Kapitanowi. 

Kilka minut później Anton, Steve i Bruno zamknęli się w łazience, by przeprać zasikane przez bezpańskiego psa mundurki. Antona pranie zmęczyło już na etapie zalania ubrań ciepłą wodą. 

\- To jest męczarnia - ogłosił. - Tak się nie da żyć. Wy to robicie codziennie? A więc to dlatego wszyscy poza mną mają wyrobione bicepsy.

Drugi opadł z sił Bruno, więc razem ze Starszenką usiedli pod ścianą i oglądali, jak Steve altruistycznie naciera mundurki proszkiem do prania. 

\- Więc o co naprawdę chodzi z tą czarną wołgą? - spytał Amerykanin, patrząc na nich z wyczekiwaniem. - To jakaś miejska legenda? Upiorny samochód, który porywa dzieci?

Anton zesztywniał i się nie odezwał, za to Bruno natychmiast przerwał ciszę.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego legendą, a raczej szczuciem się nawzajem - powiedział, uśmiechając się blado. - Podobno w rzeczywistości wołgami jeżdżą głównie ludzie pracujący dla rządu. Wszyscy boimy się rządu, więc zaczęliśmy sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co.

Steve zrozumiał.

 - Wampir czy milicjant...

-  Niewielka różnica - dokończył za niego Bruno i spojrzał na Starszenkę, poszukując poparcia. Wyraz twarzy chłopaka go zaniepokoił. - Anton? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie - odparł powoli Anton. - Zdecydowanie nie. Dzięki, że pytasz.

\- Przecież ty też wiesz, że wołga to bujda na resorach, co się dzieje? - Bruno oparł obie dłonie na kolanie Ukraińca.

Anton przez chwilę bił się z myślami, a potem westchnął, zrezygnowany, wyraźnie podjąwszy w myślach jakąś decyzję.

\- Wam dwóm chyba mogę powiedzieć - mruknął. - Wtedy, na ulicy, trochę spanikowałem, ale nie dlatego, że przestraszyłem się wołgi, tylko... Stałem na tyle blisko, że widziałem przez przednią szybę, kto jechał w środku. 

\- Kto jechał w środku? - Steve znieruchomiał, piana z jego rąk skapnęła na kafelki. 

\- Pan ojciec - odparł bardzo cicho Anton. - Widziałem wyraźnie twarz mojego ojca. Jestem pewien. 

Zapadło milczenie.

\- To znaczy, od zawsze przeczuwałem, że ten człowiek robi coś więcej poza pracą w fabryce - dodał szybko. - Ale teraz... teraz sam już nie wiem. To jest chyba przesada.

\- A on cię widział? - chciał wiedzieć Steve.

\- Nie wiem, bo zaraz potem się na mnie rzuciłeś i wyrżnąłem twarzą w asfalt. - Anton posłał mu krótki, urokliwy uśmiech. - Dzięki, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Steve wrócił do szorowania koszuli. 

\- Czyli wychodzi na to - powiedział ostrożnie Bruno. - Że twój ojciec pracuje dla służb specjalnych. Czy to oznacza koniec spotykania się u ciebie na kolorowe wieczorynki? 

\- Dlaczego?

\- No, wiesz... Jesteśmy półświatkiem kryminalnym. Zabiliśmy naszego nauczyciela.

Anton zamyślił się na moment.

\- Mam wrażenie - powiedział powoli. - Że niedługo przeprowadzimy drobne przeszpiegi na moim panu ojczulku.


End file.
